Harry Potter and the Seventh Duel
by Lang
Summary: Harry Potter's seventh year What does the seventh duel between Harry Potter and Voldemort entail? The wizarding world once again turns their back on Harry as they believe him to be studying in the Dark Arts. What's wrong with that? He is.
1. Chapter 1

The raven-haired boy sat on the swing, gently leaning back and forth as the swing went forwards and backwards. The chain rubbed against the crossbar of the swing set, creating a sound barely heard by anyone who was not in the park. His unofficial sanctuary where he visited daily and cleared his thoughts had become the park set at the corner of Wisteria Walk and Privet Drive. He would sit there for hours on end to relive his life over and over in his mind. It was a bit depressing save a few things, but the reminder of a lack of biological family that actually cared for him still tore at his heart. So here he sat, ignoring the cloaked Aurors scattered in the area.

They thought they were clever. If he wanted to he could grab each and every one of their cloaks, revealing the person behind them. He didn't know when it happened, but he steadily grew into some sort of rage. It fueled him; he silently dared anyone to cross him. Harry became obsessed with power. He would do things he couldn't normally do. He didn't have to think about what he wanted. Somewhere deep inside his subconscious were his deepest desires and if they were possible at that specific time, they just happened. If he was hungry, food was there – not that he'd ever eat it. If he was thirsty, a goblet filled with his favorite drink, pumpkin juice, was there to satisfy him. If he were bored, a book would appear; if he were angry something would present itself for him to vent his anger on.

A snowy owl drifted from the sky onto a nearby tree. The letter she was carrying was from the one person she knew would get him out of his state of mind. She wouldn't let her Harry get into trouble. No, he was to be safe. So she took it upon herself to convince his friend to write a letter. She still didn't know how she did it, but this girl was smart, she knew exactly what her Harry needed. Though most owls weren't as in tune with their owners' needs as she was with Harry's, she had a feeling that this girl would come to her Harry's rescue. And so she had.

Hedwig fluttered down to Harry's shoulder. She nipped his ear gently but he didn't react. She hooted her most gentle hoot. Harry looked up to see his beautiful snowy owl, staring into her eyes for what seemed like minutes before he gently undid the letter attached to her leg. Taking off his shoulder, she turned around and gently landed on his knee. With the letter in his hand, she gently nudged his hand to get him to read the letter. He patted Hedwig very gently, before pulling a lighter he had stolen from Dudley and carefully lit the letter on fire. He threw it in the sand a few feet from him. He no longer cared who it was from – he had a good idea who.

Ginny had been sending him letters all summer; she didn't care about the risks. Only after receiving several of these letters had he written back saying he was no longer interested in her. Of course, the redhead didn't buy it for one second and wouldn't stop sending persistent letters in an attempt to change his mind. He was too sick and tired of reading them to care about them anymore. Disposing of them the only way he could that would vent his anger and destroy the letter at the same time, and to be the best solution. Unfortunately this time the letter didn't seem to want to burn. There was some kind of charm that kept it from getting destroyed, which he half-heartedly suspected was beyond Ginny's capabilities. So it continually burned. He smiled; he'd let the clueless Aurors deal with it.

He left the park with Hedwig on his shoulders. She had been sad lately because of her Harry's behavior. The snowy owl was not impressed with Harry's dismissal of her delivery, and decided that there was only one thing left to do. She bit his ear, hard, and flew off his shoulder. Harry grimaced and grabbed his ear, noticing blood on his fingers. He sighed; he'd been ignoring her too much. He'd have to apologize and hope she would forgive him. Harry held his finger on the wound and applied pressure so the bleeding would stop.

He was walking along the far side of Privet Drive, when Dudley and his gang rounded the corner and spotted him. Deciding they'd sneak up on him, Harry prepared himself. Dudley knew all too well and was very reluctant to take any part in it. But he couldn't back down in front of his friends.

Piers Polkiss decided he would try to hit Harry, jumping from the bushes he went to land a blow straight to the side of his head. Harry merely stopped and looked at the young man from the corner of his eye.

"_Immobulus!"_ Harry thought. Piers froze. Harry looked at him with a grave expression, then took his index finger and pushed him over. Harry laughed and walked away. He expected the Ministry of Magic's owl for underage magic to be at number four, Privet Drive by the time he got there.

"What did you do?" Dudley snarled

Harry casually walked away, deciding to let the Aurors deal with it. Little did he know that one of the Aurors on guard tonight was none other than Nymphadora Tonks. She ordered the other four Aurors on guard to erase their collective memories and to cast the counter to Harry's spell. Harry was going to have to deal with a thorough talking-to tonight.

Speeding ahead of Harry, Tonks Apparated into his bedroom. She tapped her foot lightly on the floor. She chose to ignore the conditions of the room for the time being – the bed was broken, the bed side table had cracks all over it, and to top it off, the wardrobe had one door, hanging on its hinges. The comforter on the bed had holes and was deplorably thin, the clothes in the wardrobe were all hand-me-downs and there were books of Dark Magic on his bedside table. Tonks covered herself in the invisibility cloak and awaited Harry's return.

Harry walked into the house. The robust chest of Vernon Dursley appeared in his line of vision as the older man looked at him and sneered.

"Go to your room. Do not come out. We'll bring dinner to you when we feel like you deserve it. Only a couple more days with you boy, and then you're out of here, never to curse our doorstep again!"

Harry merely looked at him. The day he turned 17, Vernon would be the first to die. He trudged up the stairs and before he even entered the room, he knew someone was there. He closed his eyes. It was a female, mid 20s, and her wand had a core made of something Harry couldn't recognize. He grabbed his wand out of his pocket. He still had his eyes closed. She was next to his bedside table. He opened the door slowly, noticing she was under an invisibility cloak. He still couldn't put a face to go with the other facts he was sensing. He pretended he didn't notice her. He took off his shirt; wand still clutched in his hand, turned and fired a stunner at her. His breath slowly returned to normal and he walked over to take off the invisibility cloak. He gasped as he removed the cloak. He quickly picked her up easily and laid her on his bed.

"_Ennervate!"_ and she woke up.

Tonks eyes fluttered open. It was dark. She then remembered where she was and sat upright, looking at the green eyes staring at her. Her eyes locked and she could see little swirls of green in his eyes. She finally regained herself and her expression turned to anger.

"Sorry 'Dora thought you were someone else."

She looked at him and slapped him across the cheek. Harry stood there with his face to one-side. His face was tingly and could feel the red rise in his left cheek. He lifted his hand to rub his cheek.

"I suppose you think I deserved that?" said Harry evenly and cold

She cast a silencing charm on the room.

"You're damn right you did. Attacking your cousin's friends, and lighting fires in the park." She yelled angrily

"I'm full aware of what I've been doing thanks."

Tonks looked at him taken aback by his tone. He clearly didn't care.

"I also suggest your Aurors stop following me. I won't be as forgiving to your new recruit as last time."

Tonks was again taken aback once again. She jumped up from the bed and started to pace the room. She really had a hard time thinking straight. The aroma of the room wasn't at all pleasing; a smell between sweat and an old book that hadn't been opened in years. After about ten seconds she regained her composure.

"How did you know we had a new recruit?" she asked.

"Please, Moody isn't the only one who can see through invisibility cloaks. I just don't need a marble to do it. I don't know how many times he's wet himself."

"What's happened to you Harry? Ever since you've come back you've been getting surlier everyday. Dobby was kind enough to point out you weren't getting sleep, or getting fed very much either. He was getting so depressed about you he stopped helping!"

Harry smiled. He knew full well why Dobby was no longer helping the Aurors try to interfere.

"That's because he's no longer allowed to. I forbid him to do it." Harry informed her.

"What do you mean, _you_ forbid him to do it?" she asked

Harry didn't respond. He merely lied down on his newly vacated bed.

"Harry! What do you mean you forbid him to do it?" her voice was starting to rise again

"Dobby bonded with me, and I forbid him to relay information to you."

If Tonks was expecting anything, that was definitely not it.

"That's it, you're coming to Grimmauld. Remus would love to have you, and with the way you've been acting hopefully he'll smarten you up too."

Harry merely shrugged his shoulders, he was glad to leave this place. He watched as she flicked her wand at various things. She finally noticed what types of things were flying towards his open trunk. There were tattered clothes, and several other things that just didn't meet the criteria for someone as wealthy and dignified as Harry Potter. She looked from the items in the trunk to Harry. She flinched as he nodded to her. She flicked her wand again and all the hand-me-downs were left on the floor. She flicked her wand again at the necessary items. Books, quills, potion supplies, anything she felt he needed. She looked at the Dark Magic books on his desk. Without him noticing she shrunk them and pocketed them. Without letting him get up, she grabbed his arm and apparated them both to number 12 Grimmauld Place, or what he though was number 12 Grimmauld Place. She then thrust a piece of paper in his hand.

_The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix is number 12 Grimmauld Place, London._

Instantly, the house appeared. She burned the note and still gripping his arm brought him inside.

"Take your trunk up to your room. I expect you're a little tired, you go on to bed. I'll take care of Mafalda Hopkirk for you." She said gently, finally releasing her grip on his arm.

Harry stumbled up the stairs, when his trunk suddenly started to follow him. With his trunk following him from behind, he walked to his room and opened the door. It was just as grungy as it had always been. The moonlight was shining in his room and the little furniture he had was in very poor condition. The desk in the room was covered in dust. Dobby was there waiting for him, obviously whoever the new Secret-Keeper was had informed Dobby already.

"Master Harry, sir!" Dobby squeaked

"Don't call me 'master' Dobby. How many times do I have to tell you? Don't make me go back on our agreement." his voice had risen slightly and he noticed the hurt in Dobby's eyes. "Sorry Dobby, don't take it personally. I've had a rough night."

Dobby's ears perked up a little and carefully started to pack away his few clothes that Tonks had deemed acceptable. Harry merely thanked Dobby and lied on the bed. Not caring to cover himself in a blanket, he laid his head on his pillow. After about 10 minutes he finally fell asleep.

When Harry awoke late in the morning he heard shouting from the kitchen. His throat was dry and it felt like he had swallowed sand. Harry fixed the bent glasses that had somehow managed to get under him from his face as he slept. "Dobby…" Harry called

A soft pop, and Dobby was there with some pumpkin juice. Harry thanked Dobby and took the goblet and downed it in one gulp. He then decided to go see what all the commotion was about downstairs.

"He had these on his desk, Remus! Just look at the bloody titles! Look how far off he's gone! I knew Hermione was right when she said something. Oh why didn't I listen! That girl is the only one who seems to have Harry's best interests at heart. I should have listened to her!" Tonks voice was shrill and anyone could see that she was worried

"Calm down, he's with us now. I'm sure there's a logical reason why he's been reading into the Dark Arts. Just don't pester him, he'll tell us when he wants. I'm sure that Dumbledore's death did numbers on him. Besides I think, learning Legilimency and Occlumency are very important."

"They're very important skills for him! But forgive me when he's reading, _Legilimency to Hurt Your Enemies_, I get a bit worried!"

Lupin put an arm around Tonks, and pulled her into a hug. Meanwhile Harry had just heard the whole thing and his nerves were wearing thin. Who the hell were they to talk about him behind his back? Who were they to question what effect the death of Dumbledore did to him? Harry went down the stairs, his face red and ready to yell.

"Get out!" he yelled

Lupin and Tonks just stared at him. But just as they were about to protest some unknown force opened the door and pushed Tonks and Lupin into the street. The door slammed shut.

"Did I do that?" he wondered aloud

"No," said a voice behind him. Startled, Harry turned round to see Phineas Nigellus' portrait speaking to him. "You own this house, Harry. You told them to leave, and the wards in the house pushed them out, knowing they would refuse. It's not a gentle process, I expect, you should probably apologize."

Harry sent daggers with his eyes towards the portrait. Phineas merely returned his gaze and left the portrait.

"We should get Hermione to talk to him." Tonks said, rubbing her behind to clean herself off. Lupin nodded but decided they should try to get Ron first.

Lupin and Tonks then decided apparated to The Burrow to inform the Weasleys of what just happened. They wanted Ron to see if he could reason with him, but he was out in Diagon Alley with the twins. So going with their first choice, they apparated outside the Granger's house. It was a fairly large house. White siding and a beautiful garden along the walls, a white picket fence surrounded the yard, so they opened the gate and knocked on the door. The door opened to a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She had a slender figure and was draped in a house-coat.

"Yes?" Emma Granger asked, standing at the door.

"Yes, I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Nymphadora Tonks, we were wondering if we could speak to Hermione?"

"Remus Lupin? Oh yes! I remember, you were a professor of Hermione's a few years ago, right?"

Lupin nodded.

"Yes, well come in, come in. Would you like some tea?" she asked

"I think we'll be here awhile trying to sort things out. So, yes, tea might be best." Lupin said gravely

Dan Granger looked up from his paper to see a tattered robed wizard with quite a few gray hairs. The witch standing beside him had bright pink hair, and was dressed in an odd purple color.

"Hermione! Dan! I need you at the table." Emma called

Dan folded up his paper and made his way to the kitchen table, as Hermione walked down the stairs. As soon as she saw Lupin and Tonks, both with grave expressions she thought the worst.

"Lupin, Tonks? What's the matter? Has something happened?" The brown haired witch asked

"Something has happened to Harry." Lupin replied

"What's wrong with Harry? He's not hurt is he? What did his cousins do to him? Where is he now?" she asked impatiently

"Hermione, calm down; Harry is fine. He's just taken a turn for the worst, at the moment." Tonks replied

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"He's been into the dark arts. I only found some books on his desk, but I don't doubt he's been reading more."

"I thought Harry was a noble one, wasn't he?" Mr. Granger asked

"He lost his mentor at the end of the term. We fear it's had more of an effect on him than we thought possible."

"So what does this have to do with Hermione?" Emma Granger asked

"We thought Hermione might be able to set him straight." Lupin replied

"Absolutely not! She will n—" Mr. Granger's voice was rising but Emma put her hand on his shoulder gently.

Emma nodded towards Lupin.

"With all due respect, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, there's only one person I'm confident that Harry will not hurt in anyway. That is your daughter."

Hermione looked up from her hands with a shocked expression on her face.

"Wouldn't it maybe make more sense if you sent Ginny?"

"She's been sending him letters all summer. He's been burning them, right in front of muggles. Not to mention Ginny put a charm to make it unburnable, he just left it in view for everyone to see! Not to mention he used spells on his cousin's friends."

Hermione's gasps inadvertently told her parents that Harry's actions were not very commendable. "Wait, did you say that Ginny put the Inflammable Charm on the letters?"

Tonks nodded. "The one he lit up today just sat there, burning. The parchment was still intact."

"That letter was from me," Hermione admitted. "Hedwig was here this morning and she kept nipping at me until I sat down and wrote something to Harry. I should have known something was off when he didn't write back." _What's gotten into you Harry?_ Hermione thought sadly.

Shortly after Hermione was packed and ready to go, Tonks and Lupin escorted Hermione to Grimmauld Place. Tonks gave Hermione the piece of paper to broaden the Fidelius Charm to her. The house suddenly appeared in between two others and as she approached she looked behind her and noticed Lupin and Tonks waiting at the end of the drive.

"You're not coming?" Hermione asked

"He kicked us out. It's all on you."

Hermione just looked back at them wide eyed. She turned on her heel and continued towards the door. She rapped on the door several times before it finally opened. Before she knew it she was dragged inside and had a wand at her throat.

She inhaled a large amount of air before someone spoke.

"Hermione?" Harry said gently

"Harry?"

"What're you doing here, Hermione? I thought you were with your parents." Harry asked.

"I wanted to see you. Aren't I allowed to see my best friend?"

Harry's gaze softened and then hardened once more.

"I suppose Lupin and Tonks brought you. Probably want back in. They didn't have to go get you, all they had to do was ask."

"Harry, I came because I wanted to."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, mumbled an apology, and walked over to the door and opened it. He gestured for Lupin and Tonks to come inside. He turned around as they came inside and called Dobby, and with a soft pop Dobby was at his feet.

"Dobby, take Hermione's trunk and take it to one of the empty rooms, please?" Harry asked

"Yes of course, Mast—Harry Potter, sir!"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. Harry, Lupin and Tonks all knew that Hermione was a very bright witch, and probably now knew that Dobby was bonded to Harry. Harry grabbed some food and headed up the stairs. Hermione hot on his heels entered his room before he shut the door, and sat on his bed. Hermione started to open her mouth, but Harry cut her off.

"Not now, Hermione. I don't need any elf lectures." Harry said firmly

"I at least hope you're paying him!"

"Nope, I'm not allowed." He said

"What do you _mean_ you're not allowed?" she said exasperated

"We made a deal. I didn't want him to call me master, and he didn't want to be paid. We made a deal."

After an uncomfortable silence Hermione got up from his bed and started to go through books that were on his shelf. She went through several books, but they were mostly books he had been required to read at school. She then noticed that there were some very dark books among the others that stood numbly on the shelf. She grabbed one of the Dark Arts books, walked in his direction and thrust the book into his hands.

"What the hell is this?" she asked

"That my dear Hermione, is a book! Pages and such, with words on them! Then what you do is, is read them. Wait a second! Did you just curse?"

Hermione groaned, and snatched the book back.

"Harry, I meant, why are you reading books like this? If you were caught, you could get into serious trouble!"

Hermione started to pace back and forth.

"Well, good thing I won't get caught then. No one will rat on me, right Hermione?" he asked calmly

Hermione stopped, alarmed that Harry would even consider that she would be a snitch.

"Of course I won't Harry! But I'm worried about you reading these types of books! They're not safe!" she fumed

Harry noticed Hermione was definitely getting irritated. It was time to take drastic measures. He knew exactly why she was here. Of course she cared for him, but they both knew she wouldn't be here if Lupin and Tonks hadn't gone and fetched her.

"Oh no, this is not what this is about. You think I'm turning into another Voldemort! Why is it, if I read a Dark Arts book everyone thinks I'm a bloody prat? You know what, don't answer that. Why don't you keep the book and leave. I suggest reading page 478 so you don't think I've gone nutters."

Hermione didn't move. She just stared at Harry not willing herself to speak.

"I trust you don't need an escort?" Harry asked

Hermione finally left, trying to remain calm, left his room very quickly and went to her own and slumped onto her bed, where she started to cry. Though it wasn't very late when Tonks came to see her, Hermione just told her she was tired. Tonks left the room oblivious to the tear stained pillow she was laying on. She had calmed down somewhat but the tears still fell silently. She finally decided that she would stay here for the rest of the day and read. So she picked up the book Harry had given her.

"_I suggest page 478 so you don't think I've gone nutters." _

The scene kept repeating itself in her head and slowly tears started to fall again. She merely wiped her eyes and turned to page 478.

_The Horcrux_

_The legend of the Horcrux is a long tale that will not be mentioned here. The creation of a Horcrux is the stripping of part of one's soul into an inanimate object. The cause of one's soul to separate is a deed of the utmost evil: the taking of another's life. The destruction of a Horcrux is a dangerous task. When a Horcrux is destroyed the soul fragment in the object lodges itself in the body of who destroyed it. An ongoing battle will ensue against the destroyer's soul and the soul of the creator of the Horcrux._

"_That's it?"_ Hermione thought

She thought there would be much more information for her. Then it hit her. Harry has destroyed one Horcrux already. He must have part of Voldemort's soul in him! It all started to make sense. He _was_ going nutters! She scolded herself for thinking that. There must be something she could do. Something that would bring him away from such turmoil, she went to get up, but remembered Harry was fairly angry with her, and should probably wait until tomorrow morning. So she changed into her pajamas, settled herself on the bed, and started on page one of the same book. There had to be something in here that might reverse the effect, or help Harry's soul. After several hours of reading her eyes began to droop, and she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke early the next morning unaware of The Daily Prophet's rumors of his Dark Arts endeavors. As he went down the stairs they creaked slightly under his weight. He was much bigger than he used to be. The frail raven haired boy was no more. His late growth spurt would not go unnoticed in the months to come.

He smelt the aroma of coffee fill his nostrils as he entered the kitchen to see a very disheveled Remus Lupin.

"Morning, Harry. Coffee?" he asked

"Uhm, I've never had it. How should I have it?" Harry asked

"Uhm… for you, I think black would do you some justice."

Lupin reached for the muggle contraption he'd had to use at home being underage; poured Harry a cup and passed it to him.

Harry took a sip, and grimaced. Being brave he quickly took another, and another. After finally putting the cup down he let out another grimace and noticed Lupin was chuckling.

"I forgot to mention it's an acquired taste."

"Yes well, you'd do better to remember that next time." Harry growled

After several long moments Harry reached for the Daily Prophet only for it to be snatched from his clutches. Cocking an eyebrow at Lupin, he noticed he was angry.

"Did I do something?" Harry asked

"No Harry. I did. I know you would never use the Dark Arts to achieve your ends. I want to apologize for the way Tonks and I acted."

Harry waved off the apology.

"Thank you, Professor. But, why can't I read the bloody paper?" Harry asked again

"Call me Remus, Harry. As for the paper, well there's a story that might, well – annoy you a little bit."

Lupin then held up the paper, so Harry could read the front page headline of 'Harry Potter – Into the Dark Arts?' After seeing the headline Harry sighed remembering his fight with Hermione last night. He wondered if she was starting to believe the Prophet.

He didn't know why he did it. It was definitely a salt in the wound type message. He took the front page and without waking her and pasted it on the inside of her door to see when she woke up. As soon as he left he regretted it. But she of all people should believe he would _never_ in a million years lower himself to that of Voldemort… _purposely_.

After returning downstairs for some actual food, and _no more _coffee, he went for a walk outside Grimmauld Place.

Outside was a bit musky. There was a low fog along the road, but the morning air made him feel nice. The humidity did wonders to his throat, and helped him relax. He felt his guilt for leaving the front page of the paper at Hermione's door ebb away with every breath; only for the guilt to return to him shortly thereafter. He enjoyed his walk and as soon as he found a park, he sat on the middle swing of the swing set. It reminded him very much of the park at the corner of Privet Drive and Wisteria Walk. However this park wasn't in as good as shape. The park in Little Whinging was kept in tip top shape, whereas this one, there was chipped paint, rotting wood, and a few questionable items scattered in the park. He noticed once again his faithful owl Hedwig perched on a branch not too far from him. He held up his hand and she gracefully glided on to his hands. Sucking back the grimace from her talons, he gently pet her. Only after several seconds did he realize that the letter he tried to burn the day before was attached to her ankle. He untied the letter once again. He'd seen that hand-writing before. The hand-writing he saw when he was copying notes from Hermione. _"I don't remember Hedwig ever going to Hermione's." _He pocketed it as Hedwig returned to her tree, when he heard foot steps behind him. Not feeling much of an imminent threat he slowly turned around to see a young boy staring at him.

The boy feeling very brave decided to sit on the swing adjacent to him. Something about being in juxtaposition to Harry Potter was exciting. He was after all named after him, why shouldn't he marvel at him?

Harry continually stole looks at the boy, he didn't seem as uncomfortable as he was. The boy must've been about eight or nine years old, nevertheless beating him in a game of nerves. Harry watched as the boy opened his mouth several times, then clamping it shut. He wondered if the boy was a wizard or not. So he gently called Hedwig back from her branch to see his reaction. Stealing a glance once again, he noticed the boy was not surprised and decided that he was indeed a wizard, or at least part of a wizarding family. Finally Harry decided he should be the brave one and try to start a conversation.

"Uhm… hello, my name is Harry."

The brown haired boy looked at him with his blue eyes. His eyes drifted upward to his scar and back down to his face again.

"My name is Harry too." He finally said

The raven haired boy smiled at him. He put out his hand for a hand shake. The boy cautiously held out his hand and they finally shook hands.

"So, do you live around here Harry?" The black haired, Harry asked

"Yes, I do. I live at the orphanage down the street. I'm not usually allowed to leave alone, but a strange man visited me last night and seemed to convince Mrs. Rawley that I could take care of myself."

"Strange man? What did he look like?"

"Oh! He was strange really, very big man. Had to be at least twelve feet tall; and his arms! Wow! His arms were huge. Very nice bloke once you talk to him."

The first though that came to Harry's mind after twelve feet was Hagrid. He smiled.

"So you've learned you're a wizard have you?"

The boy looked taken aback then smiled a grin that reached his eyes.

"I already knew I was a wizard. Well I hoped I was. My father was a muggle you see."

Even though they had just met, he decided to row over to emotional waters.

"What happened to your parents?" Harry asked softly

The boy's smile eased a little before it turned into a frown. But just before Harry apologized he spoke up.

"Death… people or something came to our house one night. After I figured out I was going to be a brother too. They killed my parents and left me for dead."

"Death Eaters?" Harry asked

The younger boy nodded.

"I was young when my—"

"I know who you are, and I know what happened somewhat. When you were young, You-Know-Who, tried to do you in, but you killed him somehow."

Harry realized many things about the boy. His high level of maturity, how many things they had in common, and after concluding this he immediately became bonded to the boy. He changed the subject, and they shared a few laughs, and he allowed him to pet Hedwig a few times. Hedwig loved the attention however, being a nocturnal animal she easily became tired and set out back to Grimmauld Place for some well needed rest.

Harry walked the younger boy back to the orphanage, gave him a piece of paper that held the secret whereabouts of his house and asked him to come by for lunch if he could. The boy readily agreed and set off for the front door.

As Harry walked back to Grimmauld he had a kick to his step. He mentally promised himself if he could help the boy in anyway, he would.

Harry opened the door to Grimmauld Place to see Remus getting ready to leave. Remus looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Harry. I'm just going to –" Remus paused. "out, I'm just going out to do some errands."

Harry felt slightly annoyed. Every time the Dursleys had told Dudley they were going out it annoyed him to no end, that they went out of their way to tell him they were going out, meanwhile knowingly disturb him from whatever the great lump did. What really annoyed Harry was the fact that Remus told him he was going out, and was sure he was holding back exactly where he was going. Harry mentally sighed and got hold of himself.

"Alright, you'll be back by lunch I hope. I have someone I want you to meet."

Remus cocked an eyebrow, nodded, patted Harry on the shoulder and walked out the door.

Harry walked through the entrance hall into the kitchen to see Hermione eating breakfast. He knew he had some apologizing to do for his, rather forward approaches of making her feel guilty.

"Hey, Hermione, sleep well?" Harry asked

Hermione glared at him, then her gaze softened as she noticed he wasn't trying to be a smart ass.

"Not really, you made me feel kind of guilty last night. Not to mention the nice little gift you left on my door this morning." She said cooly

Harry hadn't really expected her to just come out and say what was on her mind. After a few moments of an uncomfortable silence he apologized. She smiled at him and waved it off. He felt like he was getting off a little too easy but didn't press the point. He decided to let her know of his surprise guest at lunch.

"I have a friend coming to eat lunch with us. I'm fairly sure you'll like them."

Hermione panicked a little. What if it was another girl?

"What's their name?" she asked as neutral as she good

Harry smiled.

"You'll know soon enough. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Hermione desperately wanted it to not be a girl. She didn't think she could handle it. But wasn't he still dating Ginny? _"This doesn't make any sense!"_ she thought

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked

"I'm fine, sorry. Anyways, what are we going to have for lunch then?"

Harry smiled again. She wasn't going to like this, but he did like having a house elf. It made worrisome things a lot easier to deal with. He just hoped she wouldn't hate him for it.

"Dobby?" A pop. "Would you mind making lunch? You can start at about 11:30, I don't know when exactly our guest is going to arrive."

Dobby's eyes got wide, he clapped, squealed and disappeared.

"Must be nice having a house elf."

Harry groaned, the last thing he wanted was a fight about house elf rights.

"Hermione, we've already discussed this. They were actually using Dobby to check up on me. It was getting rather annoying. He wanted to be bonded to me; I didn't want him giving them information as to how I was doing. It was a win-win situation for both of us. He just decided to pull another fast one on me, saying if he couldn't call me master, I can't pay him; and I'm not about to force him to take money."

Hermione realized she probably shouldn't lecture him about it. She kissed him on the cheek and walked up the stairs. Harry's cheeks flushed as she walked past. _"What was that for?"_ After about a minute, he snapped out of his stupor, shrugged it off and followed her up the stairs.

He found her in the library, _"Where else would he find her?"_ knocked on the door trim and walked inside, sitting himself across the table from her. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, looking into her brown eyes. _"I could get lost in those."_ He thought.

Hermione put the book down and opened her mouth to speak, but no sounds came out. Harry frowned at her, and then made a hand gesture for her to speak.

"Spit it out." Harry chuckled

"I'm… I'm sorry for not believing you on not practicing the Dark Arts, Harry."

Hermione felt like the weight on her shoulders had been lifted, took a deep breath waiting for his reaction. Harry sighed and looked up at the ceiling. The ceiling was fairly dirty, the white color it had been intended to be was a tinge of yellow. The bookcases all seemed to mirror the same sort of muskiness that the rest of the room held.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have put that article on your door. It's just that, you were the last person I expected to believe I was actually studying the dark arts. Sure Ron would've said he didn't believe it to my face, but he would still believe I was trying to learn. But you, I really expected you to believe me."

"Harry, I do believe you! I don't know what came over me last night, or last year for that matter. I should've believed you when you said Malfoy was up to something, I shouldn't have scolded you when you sent Kreacher and Dobby after Malfoy and I really shouldn't have thought you were immersing yourself in the dark arts to actually learn them!"

"I won't lie Hermione. The temptation is definitely there. I did learn Legilimency out of that Dark Arts book, though I never practiced the darker points of learning it. I know how to cause pain, but I've _never_ practiced it. The temptation is _definitely_ there. But, it's not like they're my thoughts. Its likes a battle with my conscience; on the devil's side I have some unknown force trying to get me to study the darker parts. But then on the angel side, I have you, and the Weasleys, and Remus, Tonks, and others. It's just scary sometimes that the devil almost comes close to over coming all those people."

Hermione found what he said about 'not his own thoughts'. She wondered if the battle between his soul and Voldemort's was being won in favor of Voldemort's. But before she could voice her opinion Harry gently grabbed her hand that was on the table. She had tears in her eyes. He carefully walked around the edge of the table, still hand in hand, and brushed her tears away. He cupped her face with his left and she leaned into it. He kissed her hand that was in his and gestured her to stand up.

"Come on let's get a cup of tea." Harry said gently

* * *

Meanwhile, the younger Harry was at the orphanage arguing with the lady there.

"Why not?" He yelled

"I don't even know this boy! He could be a psychopath, or a convicted felon!"

"He's not! I spent the whole morning with him at the park!" he retorted

He stormed out of the room and went to his shared bedroom slamming the door on his way in. He sat on his ragged bed. The orphanage wasn't a very desirable place, to stay, but it wasn't a filthy hovel either. The beds were not in the best of shape, but the frames were sturdy enough, only being a few years old. The floor creaked like some haunted house and it drove him insane. He had only had one friend, if you could call him that. He was older than the others. Mature enough to see what name calling did to him. The other boys were too arrogant to see what it did to him.

He decided he'd sneak out if he had to. Mrs. Rawley wasn't going to stop him. It was a getting warmer outside, so he looked for his best shorts and t-shirt. His t-shirt was black and his shorts were beige khakis. He was just finished getting dressed when some of the other boys came in.

"Hey look who it is boys!" the taller one called

He was obviously some sort of leader figure to them. He was tall for his age, with brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Where do you think you're goin' freak?" he called as he tried to get past.

He pushed him down. This was going to be one of those days.

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione said

"Mmm?" Harry replied while sipping his tea

"Have you talked to Ginny lately?" Hermione bit her lip, hoping he didn't mind asking

Harry looked at her and noticed her discomfort.

"It's ok, Hermione. No, I haven't talked to her. She's been sending me letters all summer. Probably trying to get me to date her again, saying she doesn't care about the risks."

"Again?"

"I broke it off, at Dumbledore's funeral."

Hermione smiled mentally, but put on a concerned face for Harry. Hermione was about to say something when Harry unknowingly cut her off.

"I'm fine Hermione. Really, I don't think it was ever meant to be. I was just waiting for a good excuse to break it off. I feel dirty because of it, but if that was the only way I had the gal to do it, then that's what had to be done."

Hermione stared at him and nodded. It was now or never. But before she could get her first thought out there was a knock at the door. Harry looked at his watch; it was nearly noon. He smiled, leapt from his chair and walked hastily to the door.

"Hey! Come on in, Harry."

Harry led the younger boy to meet Hermione. Hermione found it a bit odd, that he was wearing a long sleeve shirt, and trousers. She thought it was supposed to be a very warm day today.

Harry led the boy to the kitchen where Dobby was readily walking between the counter and the kitchen table. Carrying utensils in one hand, and using his other to levitate food to the table.

"Wow, Dobby. You really outdid yourself."

Dobby smiled, that reached from ear to ear. His golf ball like eyes misty from the compliment, he set the rest of the table hastily.

"Thank you Harry Potter, sir." Dobby squeaked

Before Dobby could disappear, Harry pulled up a chair for him to sit, and motioned for Dobby to eat at the table. Dobby nearly broke down right there.

The table was lined with the silver utensils with the Black family crest at the top of the handles. The plates also had the same crest in the middle.

There was roast beef, gravy, and many vegetables. The smell was amazing. Meanwhile the young boy stood wide-eyed at the little creature called Dobby.

"You're a house elf?"

Dobby nodded.

"I've never seen one before! My parents used to talk about how helpful they were to have in the family."

Dobby smiled at the compliment. Harry gestured for the boy to sit down, and Hermione took up a spot beside him and Harry sat on the other side of the table. After about five minutes into the meal, Lupin finally arrived.

"I'm home." He called

He walked into the kitchen and took the seat beside Harry.

"Remus, this is Harry. Harry this is Remus."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry." Remus said brightly

"You too sir." The boy replied

"Call me Remus, or Lupin. Sir is too… formal."

The boy feeling rather shy just nodded and continued to eat.

After lunch, they went to the study, where Hermione took the chance to open her favorite book _Hogwarts: A History, _the seventh and latest edition, of course, while, Harry and… Harry played a game of wizard's chess.

"Awesome! They even talk!" he gasped

The older Harry smiled.

"Yes, and sometimes they try to give you advice. I'm not very good at wizard's chess, so most of the time they tend to ignore what I ask them to do. But my friend Ron, absolutely runs me over in chess."

"Harry?" someone called

"Hermione, could you play with him for a bit, I'm going to go see who that is."

"Sure, Harry."

Hermione got up from the table and sat at the table. She huffed, Harry left her in a losing position. He was so hopeless when it came to chess.

"I think he was letting me win." The younger boy said voicing nearly the exact thoughts she was thinking

"I'm not so sure. He's a terrible chess player." Trying to strike up more of a conversation she tried to talk about family, "So what do your parents do?"

"They both died when I was five. Death Eaters attacked our house. So I've been living at the orphanage ever since." The boy said solemnly

"I'm sorry, Harry's had to live through something similar." She said quietly

"Yes, I know. I was named after him; so I know quite a bit about him." He said

Harry went down the stairs, and noticed Remus talking to an elderly woman. He had a feeling who the old woman was, he decided to go into the lounge, and noticed the elderly woman's eyes follow him. He waited for a few seconds before coming back out into the kitchen.

"Hello, Tonks."

"Cor! How'd you know it was me?"

"Tonks, this is the headquarters for the order, and you're the only witch who likes to watch my bum, in the order."

Remus sniggered at Tonks.

"Hush Wolfie, or I'll bruise more than your ego."

Remus stopped sniggering at once.

"Yes, well, you called?" Harry asked

"Yes, Remus said you have a guest." Tonks replied, glaring at Remus before turning to Harry

"Yeah, come on up to the study you can meet him."

Tonks and Remus followed Harry up to the study.

"Harry, this is Nymphadora."

Tonks sent daggers at Harry.

"Call me Tonks, Harry."

"Tonks is a metamorphmagus. She can change her appearance at will."

Tonks took it upon herself to change her hair color to a purple, and changed the color of her eyes to pink. The boy stood awestruck.

"Showoff." Mumbled Remus

"Harry?"

Both Harrys answered.

"This is going to get confusing. Do you mind if I call you Jr.?" she asked the younger one

He nodded still awestruck at her purple hair.

After everyone was comfortable in the study, Junior told them about the orphanage and some of the other boys and girls who lived there. He didn't have a high opinion on most of them. Harry and Hermione told their stories of Hogwarts with Ron, and Junior seemed most impressed of some of the things they did. Hermione offered Junior to borrow _Hogwarts: A History_ and he gladly accepted.

After several hours, Remus suggested that Harry take Junior back to the orphanage so no one would get worried. Everyone bid the boy farewell, and Harry escorted him back to the orphanage.

Once they reached the orphanage a woman came running out.

"Harry! Where have you been?" the woman shrieked

"I told you I was going to lunch." Junior replied

"And I told you not to go!"

Harry looked at Junior a little taken aback.

"You're not the boss of me!" Junior yelled and ran inside

The woman sighed and finally took notice of the young man, Junior was accompanied by.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Rawley."

"Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"I suppose you're going to tell me, he didn't say anything about not being allowed to go?" she asked

"No, he didn't. But with all due respect, he's back and safe in one piece."

"Be that as it may, I expect you to talk to me first before you invite him somewhere. He's a very special boy."

"Of course, I'm sorry for any problems I've caused. Well, I best be going. Tell Harry I said bye."

With that he set off back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I don't really do author's notes, but anyways, I'd appreciate it if people reviewed instead of hunting down my old email and bombarding it with questions. SO, I've decided to set up a forum dedicated to my fiction. 

ww w.fanfiction.n et/f/1049618 can find it there (without the spaces), please go there, and I thank the two people who reviewed on FF instead of attacking my old email address (which I have no idea how they got).


	3. Chapter 3

Harry lay motionless on his bed in Grimmauld. His sheets now soaked with his sweat. It made him so uncomfortable, trying to squirm his way to a warmer part of the bed, but it was to no avail. The nightmares that plagued his sleep every night made him go through the nightly ritual of getting up, drying himself off and then drying the sheets on the bed. He was too lazy and tired to shower at this time of night. He used to only have nightmares of that one fateful night that took his parents. Every day it seemed it would get more vivid. Then the addition of Ginny lying motionless in the chamber did nothing to help him. His vision going foggy as the venom of the basilisk ran its course; only to have his life saved by a phoenix. Third year when he was hunted by a werewolf, which was formerly his teacher and still friend, and he met his innocent godfather. Fourth year facing the very calm Sphinx and watching Cedric's body drop to the floor of the graveyard; watching Voldemort's new body form from a cauldron and watching his parents save him once again. He wondered how many times they were going to save him before he could look after himself. It hurt, he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, but he couldn't even look after himself. Then of course the fateful night when Snape murdered his mentor, Albus Dumbledore, tended to drive home the fact he was inadequate. He should've fought the spell Dumbledore put him under. He should have saved his life; but it was always was the same thing that made him wake up in the middle of the night. Hermione lying motionless in the Department of Mysteries, except this time, she did not get up when Madam Pomfrey took care of her.

The undesirable sensation of being inadequate crept up to him, hitting full force. What if he were in that situation again? Could he save the next person, and the one after that? Suddenly a feeling that wasn't his made him feel angry, but the cold in the room, against his sweaty boxers snapped him out of his reverie.

Harry went to perform the drying charm on his boxers, but the spell wouldn't work. The tears falling freely, he tried again and again but the simple drying charm just wouldn't work. He cursed loudly and threw the heaviest object he could find, a book, straight at the window. The window withstood the onslaught.

"_Perfect," _Harry thought, _"I can't even break a f--king window properly."_

Lupin ran into the room to see what the noise came from. Harry was throwing anything he could find at the very resilient window. Lupin crossed the room in a step and grabbed Harry around the waist. Harry turned around and started pounding into Lupin's chest, with a force Lupin really didn't know Harry had, meanwhile Hermione had just entered the room. He was underfed, but make no mistake, Harry could throw a wallop. Lupin held tighter as Harry wanted to collapse. Lupin held on tighter as Harry's sobs stained his t-shirt, all the while him beating into Lupin's shoulders. Hermione felt her heart break watching Harry in such a state.

"Hermione, do me a favor, grab me some clean sheets from the cupboard down the hall. Dobby is in the room next to it, wake him up and tell him we need his help in Harry's room."

Hermione nodded silently and left the room to get a clean sheet for Harry's bed and to wake Dobby. It only took one prod before Dobby was awake and sensed the distress of Harry, so he disappeared to Harry's room.

Harry turned his back on Lupin, embarrassed that he let his emotions get the best of them.

"Harry, it's ok to cry. I sob like a little girl, every single time I transform. The only bad part about it, is I'm still going as a wolf, and that sounds pretty, I think Tonks said, wrong?"

Harry smiled.

Hermione returned to the room and handed the sheets to Dobby, who with some impressive magic had outstretched the sheet and set it on the bed. Harry got into the bed and set the blanket over himself. Dobby gave Harry a sleeping potion as Lupin was leaving the room, and shook his head at Tonks who had just arrived and was looking at the bruises now forming on his chest in surprise, and they left for their room together. Dobby placed a goblet of Pumpkin Juice on the table, with a cooling charm to keep it nice and cold for the morning, and went back to bed. Hermione just summoned a pillow and placed it on the chair in the room and pulled it close to Harry's bed.

Diagon Alley was much livelier today. Of course the growing anticipation of this year's Quidditch World Cup just didn't do the alley much justice for the few days witches and wizards alike flocked for memorabilia. This had been the first time in nearly forty years England had made it to the luxurious final, and the residents were taking advantage of the price cuts to attract more customers. Any shop with Quidditch team memorabilia was flooded with patrons, young and old, short and tall, stock and built. Even though Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes held no memorabilia, the twins prided itself on jokes of all kinds, where youngsters would kindly, albeit forcefully, do their best to drag their parents to the overly crowded shop.

"Blimey!" A tall red headed, twin less, baritone exclaimed, "I think everyone in Diagon Alley is stopping here before they leave!"

The owners of the shop stood proudly, while standing over many blueprints to expand their shop. Their plans required the building behind them to be adjoined, and might cause more than a few galleons more for what the property was worth, but they'd get by. The arrival of England's Seeker in their shop definitely helped for publicity. The seeker, an old Hogwarts student, who was around in the twins' first year, was nicely pranked by them. Of course they had somewhat of a friendship, but to come to their shop, was a little unusual.

"Fred, George! It's great to see you! A joke, shop – who would've known it would be you two competing with Zonko's and by the looks of things, winning."

"Ah, dear Charles, what would you expect from two… miscreants such as ourselves, as I think you put it?"

"Yes, well," the seeker stammered slightly flushed, "just thought I'd stop by and, give you a present. As its England's first time to the cup in nearly forty years, I thought I'd give you and your family a spot in my personal box this year."

The eyebrows of the twins shot straight up and smiled.

"What say you Fred?"

"Aye, I think we can manage George!"

The seeker smiled, gave them a pass that said 'Unlimited'.

"No don't go crazy boys, just your family and maybe a couple friends. No need to invite Oliver, he'll be there because his brother is playing remember."

"How could we forget?" one of the twins quipped

"He's been badgering us all bloody summer, 'Oh Jake this! Oh Jake that!'" the other mimicked

Charles shook his head, then shook their hands and decided to peruse the rest of the store, where he was flanked by the twin's brother Ron, and of course he struck up a conversation on his favorite subject.

Harry awoke the next morning very thirsty. It felt like sand once again was all over his mouth. He looked over at his bedside table and found his favorite drink, nice and cold, waiting for him. Harry silently praised Dobby, and drunk it all in one go. Setting down the goblet he noticed Hermione asleep in the chair beside his bed, in her pajamas. Harry tried to get up without waking her, but the bed creaked way too much for that to be successful.

She woke up, and getting up this early was normal for her, the grogginess that probably should've been there, didn't affect her.

"Uhm… Hermione, I know it doesn't look like much, but this _is_ my bedroom." Harry said awkwardly

Hermione smiled, "Mmhmm."

She pushed him back on the bed and got a pair of robes out and another pair of boxers out of his trunk. Realizing she wasn't going to leave he might as well get dressed.

"I chose some good clothes for you," she said sweetly laying them flat on his bed for him to wear

Harry grabbed the boxers, went to put them on, then stared at Hermione for a second before she clued in.

"Oh!" she flushed. She turned her back to Harry so he could change

Harry blinked a few times, before realizing she wasn't leaving yet again, so he quickly changed his boxers and pulled on his robes. When Hermione turned around, she was a bit put out, that she couldn't see him in his boxers any longer but put that thought out of her mind so she could do what she planned to do this morning.

"Harry?" she asked

"Yeah?" He answered as he walked towards the window where a waiting Hedwig was tapping the window, with a letter.

As Harry let Hedwig in and undid the letter from his leg, Hermione spoke once more.

"Did you even read any of the letters sent to you this summer?" she questioned very shyly

Harry looked at her abruptly, "Yeah, though, the ones Ginny sent me kept getting more and more desperate, so I just stopped."

"No Harry, I mean the letters from me."

"Well, to be honest, I just started burning any and all letters, because well, the usual jargon from Ron was 'We'll get you here as soon as possible mate.'. Ginny's letters were just," Harry shuddered, "And you never sent me any letters."

"Yes I did Harry. The letter that you tried to burn, that didn't. That one was from me. I helped put a charm on Ginny's letter to you to tell her when you opened it. But it kept coming back saying you were burning them. So I put an inflammable charm on a letter I sent you."

"One letter… one letter Hermione. Three weeks, and you send me one letter? Ginny sent one every two days. Hell Ron even sent one a week. But you, you send one letter. The past 5 years, I'd get a letter every 4 or 5 days from you. Do you have any idea how that feels when the one you most look forward to sends one letter?"

Hermione was elated that he looked forward most to her letters, but her heart broke when she saw the sad expression on his face.

"Harry, I'm sorry! I wanted to send more, but it was difficult! I wanted to say the same things in the letter, but because of those things I couldn't send it! I only sent the one that you got because Hedwig made sure I did!"

"So it takes my owl, to get you to send me a letter? Glad I'm such a good friend of yours! I sent you letter after letter, and you respond because you were forced to. That makes me feel all fluffy inside."

"I love you, Harry! That's what I wanted to say in those letters!"

Harry started to shake his head. She couldn't, anyone who did had died and he had no intention of letting her on that list. Now he felt like a prat. Those three words were hard to write, let alone say. No, she was not allowed, this can't get out, she's a target now sure, but now, if this got out, she might as well wear a target saying 'Hit the bulls eye and you get a one way ticket to Voldemort's inner circle!'. Harry realized he loved her too; as a friend, definitely, but something more?

"You see! This is exactly why I was afraid to send that letter! You're reacting just the way I thought you would! All—"Harry cut her off

"All what Hermione? All afraid for you? Can you imagine what would happen if people knew? If _he_ knew – he'd probably hunt you down instead of me, just so I could watch him kill you! You can't love me that much for it to take an owl to pester you enough to send it."

"How dare you? You tried pulling this with Ginny, but not me Harry! I've been your friend ever since the troll and I'd go with you to Voldemort right now if you wanted to. Even if we were sure to die, I'd go. You won't stop me! Look at me! Straight to my face, tell me you don't feel anything towards me!" her tears were shining as they fell down her face

Yes, that did it. Harry realized he did love her as something more. This was going to be very difficult. Harry put his heads in his hands and sighed. He stood up, placed the letter that came with Hedwig that was for her in her hands and looked her in the face.

"Nothing." He whispered

He walked past her and left the room. He could hear her sobs as he made his way down the stairs.

The letters that came with Hedwig earlier that morning were from Professor McGonagall, now the headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, requesting a meeting with the trio. Hermione and Harry had a short conversation about when they would go, but other than that they never talked to each other the whole morning. Lupin noticed this. He mentioned to Tonks that they seemed farther apart, but she just told him to let them deal with it themselves.

Deciding they should fill Ron in, they persuaded Lupin and Tonks to take them to Diagon Alley. Harry decided this would be the perfect opportunity to bring Harry, or so Tonks thought they should call him, Junior. So he set off for the orphanage and told Mrs. Rawley that they were just going out to lunch. She gave him permission, and demanded he be back by about three o'clock. Reluctantly agreeing he brought Junior to Grimmauld Place.

Traveling by floo powder to The Leaky Cauldron, all 5 of them made sure they had no loose effects about their bodies that they might lose in the jump.

"Have you ever been to Diagon Alley, Junior?"

"Once, when I was a baby, but my parents never had a need to go there; plus my dad wasn't really comfortable there."

Lupin nodded in understanding as Harry tapped the correct bricks, and the five of them went into Diagon Alley.

Junior's eyes were wide open; looking everywhere he could to take in everything he saw. The Gringotts building really took his breath away. The Owl Emporium and Quality Quidditch Supplies really caught his eye, and like any pre-teen he was drawn to the latest broom model in the window. He told everyone he'd never had an owl before. Harry played with the galleons in his pocket and made a note go get him an owl when he could.

As they approached Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes the crowds started to realize who was in Diagon Alley. The few people who didn't believe in the Daily Prophet were all waving and trying to get his autograph, whereas the ones who did merely looked at him in disgust and tried to put distance between them.

"Let him bloody through!" Ron yelled

With the expected scolding of 'Ron!' from Hermione, he shrugged his shoulders and did his best to drag the five entering the shop out of the crowd. Though to no avail a slightly busty, blonde decided to be bold and flung her rather, frilly undergarment towards him which gently landed on his right shoulder. Harry looked at the pink garment; sighed a great sigh and shrugged it off his shoulders. Junior was thoroughly enjoying laughing at Harry with Ron.

With a disgusted look and glare from Hermione towards the daring aficionado, a glare that did not go unnoticed to a reporter with pointed glasses, she helped pull Harry to towards the back of the shop.

"Who might you be?" Ron asked Junior

"My name is Harry. But everyone seems to want to call me Junior."

"Well Junior, welcome to the shop!"

Hermione butted into the conversation, "Don't go filling his head with pranks Ronald."

"Fancy seeing you here mate, please don't use your dangerous dark arts spells on me!" Fred or maybe George exclaimed, holding up their hands and putting mock scared expressions on their face.

Harry glared at them, when the other twin continued.

"Charles Wallington, yes the England seeker, close your mouth Ron," as he flashed the pass and continued,"gave us a pass into his personal box at the cup this year! And of course you're invited." He said pointing to them.

"Brilliant! Bloody brilliant!" Ron yelled, where he received another scolding from Hermione.

"Do I have to wash your mouth out with flobberworm dung before you realize cursing is not necessary?"

Ron flinched at the thought, but shrugged and turned his new smile to Harry.

"Is it alright if I bring Junior along?" Harry asked

"_Wow…" _ Harry thought, _"Almost sounds like he's my son or something."_

"Sure, we got loads of room!"

Of course Lupin and Tonks reminded him, that he couldn't be out in public for too long in case something happened. So they told Ron they needed to meet with Professor McGonagall on the 1st of August and they said their goodbyes much to Ron's annoyance as he had to stay and work, they went on their way to Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Harry was asked every five minutes by an eager Junior, to take a look at the new Firebolt model; and of course, all hell had to break loose. With a shrill scream, the dark mark appeared over a nearby establishment. Almost just as fast as the mark appeared, people started screaming and Diagon Alley became much panicked.

Before Tonks, Lupin or Hermione for that matter had decided to draw their wands, Harry's wand was out and he was running towards the mark.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed

Tonks auror instincts kicked in. She set off after Harry, who both at the time had no idea Hermione, was following them.

Lupin took Junior into a nearby building and stayed with him for as long as he could.

Meanwhile Harry was way ahead and was in sedulous of a Death Eater. Harry was firing continuous stunners, while the myriad of curses and hexes came from the Death Eater. Finally hitting the Death Eater with a stunner Harry bounded him grabbed his wand, snapped it, and set off for another target. Though Harry's next target was not human – the cold on this very warm summer's day went straight to his bone. An all too familiar scream filled his ears as he turned his head to see a dementor much closer than he expected. What really scared him was that he had only felt its presence at the last second, because if he had waited only a second later to do his next action he might not have lived. In sheer cunning he dove to make some distance and turned around sharply and pointed his wand.

Thinking of Hermione's confession of her love for him an enormous stag emerged from his wand. Before the stag had fully left his wand, the antlers clipped the dementor, blowing the dementor 50 feet, as well as Harry backwards with just as much force, slamming him into several tables at the board up ice cream parlor, known as Florean's Fortescue.

As Hermione was running franticly, she took a sideways glance to just see Harry's body flying through the air in the opposite direction. Realizing who it was she skidded to a halt, and bolted in the opposite direction.

"Harry!" she screeched

But just before she reached him the debris that covered his body merely blew away from its rested spot, to reveal a very angry and very dangerous Harry Potter. Pushing Hermione out of the way with his arm, he stormed in the direction of the dark mark once again. By this time some aurors had arrived at Diagon Alley, but that did little to stop the onslaught of the dementors inching their way closer to their prize: the souls of the inhabitants of Diagon Alley. Harry's vision flickered to different colors – something he didn't pay much attention to, but bodies that lay dead had no color, enemies were marked, and what allies were there were outlined in a light blue. Dementors steadily surrounded Harry, but with another Patronus conjured, one that of five times its normal size, it careened through anything dementor trying to get near Harry.

Harry's facial expression turned into pure hatred as he watched a dementor set down a soul less boy, no older than fifteen on the ground, now in search of its new prey.

"PRONGS!" Harry thundered, "THAT ONE!" he pointed

Harry watched the stag run towards the dementor, meanwhile the appearance of it getting brighter and brighter, until it had to expand to accommodate the blinding light inside that threatened to explode. The stag plowed its way through the dementor and sent it several hundred feet in the air, only for the cloak for the dementor to return to the ground with nothing inside.

Harry looked around to see Lupin fighting two Death Eaters. Harry shot a stunner at one and Lupin quickly took hold of the advantage and downed the next one. Lupin very much relieved looked around to see Hermione being approached by four Death Eaters. He rushed to her aid, while screaming for Harry.

"Well if it isn't _The_ Mudblood. I'll have fun with you!" Bellatrix Lestrange said evilly

"Reducto!" Lupin yelled, blasting one of the unsuspecting Death Eaters from behind. He flew 5 feet and landed with a thud.

The remaining three turned around, and Hermione stunned one of them, while Harry had vengeance in his mind.

"Sectumsempra!" Bellatrix dropped like a brick screaming as blood drew from her new wounds. She was apparated away by the remaining Death Eater by the time Harry and Lupin had gotten to Hermione.

More aurors arrived on the scene, and because of Harry's stag Patronus, that didn't seem to want to give up, the dementors fled, and the Death Eaters took that as a sign to escape as fast as possible. The adrenaline started to simmer in his veins, and the exhaustion started to make its way into Harry's limbs as he fell to his knees.

St. Mungo's healers arrived on scene soon thereafter. Checking Harry over quickly, set chocolate in Harry's hand, which he absent mindedly nibbled on watching as the frantic healers rush everywhere they could to attend to the wounded. The healer told him to wait while she fetched Hermione and Harry a potion. Lupin had gone to help Tonks, after bringing Junior to their side, in whatever way he could. There wasn't much he could do, being a werewolf, and not an auror, but that didn't stop him from trying.

The once lively atmosphere of Diagon Alley was now eerie and sullen. If anyone could help it, the inhabitants had boarded up their doors and stayed inside just waiting for more trouble to occur. Feeling somewhat restless, even though he was exhausted, Harry did not want to wait for the healer, so he illegally apparated Hermione, Junior and himself near #12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione looked a little pale, knowing what Harry had just done, but Harry paid no attention and just headed for the front door.

Harry walked through the entrance hall and fell into a chair in the kitchen. Hermione quickly looked through the cupboards, and finding what she was looking for, gave Harry the Pepper-Up Potion she had found. Harry smiled gratefully but thrust it back into her hands nudging them to her lips. She took a sip and gave it back to him, where he then gave the rest to Junior.

"Drink up." Harry commanded

Junior complied and felt quite a ways better than he had before.

"Pepper Up Potion, Junior. It helps quite a bit after an ordeal like that."

"Aren't you having any?" Hermione asked concerned

Harry waved her off, and escorted Junior back to the orphanage. A little earlier than expected, which would probably earn him some points in the eyes of Mrs. Rawley.

"Those were the same ones who attacked my parents." Junior whispered – it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes and no. The one they follow has many who agree to do his every beck and call. It's possible the ones that attacked you were there this afternoon, but not very probable." Harry replied

As they approached the gates of the orphanage, Harry silently put his hand on the shoulder of the young boy.

"I won't let anything happen to you. We may vary in our age, but I would love for us to be friends. You wouldn't start Hogwarts for another year, but if I can convince, the headmistress, would you like to go? You wouldn't take classes, but I could tutor you as best I could."

Surprisingly the boy flung his arms around Harry's neck and hugged him.

With a whisper of, 'I'll be back.' Harry parted ways and went back to Grimmauld Place where he collapsed on the couch in the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shone right through Sirius' old bedroom, where Harry Potter was slowly waking up. He scrunched up his face. He felt like sand was in his mouth once again. He was really getting annoyed with this. He grabbed his glasses off the side-table and looked for a goblet. Seeing one, he looked inside to see Pumpkin Juice. He smiled; it even had a cooling charm on it.

"_Thanks, Dobby."_ Harry thought

He downed the goblet in one go and got up rather quickly. Too quickly it seemed, because he started to feel light headed and collapsed to the floor. Hermione, who had been on her way to see him, heard the thud that came from him falling and rushed inside to help him back up to the bed.

"Harry James Potter! I swear on Merlin himself, if I give you Pepper-Up Potion next time, you'd better take it, otherwise I'll beat you so badly, you'll want a restraining order!"

"_What's a restraining order?" _Ron mouthed to Ginny

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and continued to listen to the ensuing war inside the room.

Hermione just huffed and stomped her feet when Harry didn't say anything. He slowly pushed himself up and sat on the bed, his head in his hands, his elbows propped on his knees for support.

"How long have I been out, and how did I get up here?" Harry asked

"Two days, you prat!" she answered vehemently, before calming down slightly and added, "Ron carried you up here."

"Ron is here?" he asked elated

"Yes, all the Weasleys are here."

He sighed. That meant Ginny too.

"Go get him, all three of us need to talk." He said

She frowned, but did as she was told and went to get Ron. Who was conveniently enough just outside the door eavesdropping. She brought him inside, and as Harry saw Ron they both smiled at each other.

"Good to see ya, sleeping beauty." Ron said

"Shut up. Good to see you too mate."

Harry made the room imperturbed and cast a silencing charm on the room and then carefully locked the door.

"We have some things we need to sort out. First off, I wasn't planning on going to Hogwarts. Now I have some other motives – I plan on going back."

Hermione's heart lifted at the news. Surprisingly it was Ron who put two and two together.

"What motives?" he asked

"I already told McGonagall I wasn't planning on going back, but she insisted I did. I'm going to go back on two conditions, one, I can leave when I want and two, she allows Junior and I to stay in a separate dorm."

Ron's jaw dropped.

"You'll think she'll let you do that, Harry?" Hermione asked un-phased like she knew what he was going to demand

"You two already said yourself, wherever I go, you two will follow. So unless she wants three less students, she'll do it."

"That's blackmail Harry!" Hermione chided

"I don't care." He said calmly, "I'm not letting Junior stay in that orphanage, and I'm not staying at Hogwarts so Voldemort can do as he pleases. I'm going to go there, research where the other Horcruxes could be, and go get them."

Ron secretly cringed at the name. Harry was dead set on his plan of action, and neither Ron nor Hermione were going to convince him otherwise. After no one spoke for several seconds, he decided it was time to show them the memories Dumbledore and himself had collected. Using a spell he found in one of his new books he projected the memories on the side of the wall. They went through the scene with Slughorn telling a young Tom Riddle, about Horcruxes. The memory of the ring, and the cup and the locket; and finally, where they were when Dumbledore died, as soon as Harry saw the littoral in the memory, he turned away. He still blamed himself that he made Dumbledore drink such a foul potion. He wished he hadn't – it was just a fake. He remembered the note inside the locket and got it as the last memory was ending. He was rummaging through his trunk throwing things in different directions.

"Harry, what're you—"

Harry found the piece of paper and thrust it into Hermione's hands. Hermione held it at an angle so Ron could read as well.

"That was in the locket, Dumbledore and I found."

They both quickly connected the dots.

"Bloody hell! You did all that for nothing?"

Harry nodded sadly. For once Hermione didn't scold Ron for his use of language and just hugged Harry.

"That's must've been awful, Harry." She whispered tears streaming down her eyes from watching Snape kill Dumbledore.

Ron saw the interaction and felt a pang of jealousy. He shook it off as his two best friends broke apart.

"Nothing good came out of that night." Harry said

"Really now, Harry? We know this R.A.B knows about the Horcruxes. Maybe he could help us!" she said excitedly

"Yeah, and sell us out to V-Voldemort." Ron said glumly

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "Did you even read the note? He's opposed to Voldemort."

Glancing at his watch he realized they'd been several hours and were probably a few minutes late for dinner. Harry finally took off the two charms protecting the room, and unlocked the door. All three of their stomachs grumbled. Hermione turned pink, while Harry and Ron just smiled.

"Let's go eat. My stomach thinks my throat is cut off!" Ron exclaimed

The trio shared a laugh as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

Everyone was congregated around the kitchen table, and was eating when Mrs. Weasley noticed three vacant seats.

"Where's Ron, Hermione and Harry?" she asked

"They've been locked in their room for about 4 or 5 hours talking." Ginny replied grudgingly

But just before Mrs. Weasley was going to ask why, the trio came downstairs for dinner.

"Speak of the devil!" Lupin quipped

"Dinner started about 10 minutes ago! What have you three been doing?" Mrs. Weasley screeched

"We were just talking amongst ourselves." As he noticed her frown he asked, "What? Don't like not knowing something when you know you're being lied to? Sort of like how you kept me out of the loop two years ago." Harry snapped

Everyone gasped, and Mrs. Weasley looked truly hurt. Harry felt like his anger was coming out once again and several of the dishes cracked, and the glasses shattered. You could hear potions in the cupboard, their vials all shattered. The mixing of all them made different colored concoctions that oozed out of the doors. His anger this time was random; it just came out of nowhere.

"What? Does the truth hurt?" Harry yelled

Then a fist collided with his temple, and all he saw was darkness.

"_Stupefy!" he shouted_

_Spells were flying everywhere – he was in the Department of Mysteries once again. He ran through as many rooms as he could, trying to get away from his attackers. Neville was faithfully at his side. All the rooms they'd been to, conveniently marked with a large 'X'. He had to get everyone out. Then he saw it. Antonin Dolohov fired a purple curse towards Hermione and she collapsed to the floor. Harry froze, guilt wracked his body. She can't be, no, she's fine. She's fine! She'll be alright! She's dead. "It's your fault, Harry."_

Harry was tossing and turning and there was nothing he could do. He put him there, now he was regretting it. He deserved it though! But no one deserved to see what he must have been seeing in his sleep to make him toss so much. Ron made a split second decision he rushed to Harry's side and shook him awake. Harry awoke and his face looked like he'd been hit with a Confundus Charm. He quickly pushed his way to the corner of the bed hitting his back hard against the wall.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked quietly

Hermione rushed in hearing the thud on the wall and immediately saw Harry curled up against the wall. She ran to the bed and settled herself beside him. She hugged him tightly as he just bobbed his head, shaking slightly. The rain outside was lightly tapping the glass as it echoed throughout the room. It was very calming for Harry. After several minutes and finally realizing what had happened he felt extremely guilty about yelling at Mrs. Weasley.

He got a hold on his shaking and got up.

"Sorry about earlier, Ron." He muttered

Ignoring the two's protests to sit down, he put on some pants, and left the room. He was starving because he missed dinner. He didn't want to wake Dobby up, but he hoped he wouldn't mind too much.

"Dobby," he paused, "I'd like a bit of food, could you cook me up something real easy and quick, please?"

Dobby knew exactly what Harry needed. Something that had lots of proteins and carbs – he was much skinnier than he should be. So he popped over to Hogwarts and grabbed some of the food that was already made for the teachers. The other house elves would notice soon enough and make more. He grabbed quite a bit and returned to Grimmauld and put everything on the table. Harry bid Dobby goodnight and to sleep well. He really didn't pay attention to how much food he ate, but Hermione watched him quietly go through four plates of food like it was nothing. Harry burped, muttered an 'Excuse me' to himself and got up to go to the study. He wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

It was cold in the study and as soon as he started shivering the fire started with no one pointing a wand. Hermione stood disillusioned watching at his involuntarily wandless magic. Hermione cancelled her charm and slowly walked into the study. She didn't want to startle him. So she grabbed a book that was already on the table and started reading. Harry noticed her long before she sat down, but she seemed to be oblivious to him watching her.

"Couldn't get back to sleep either?" Harry asked

Hermione lowered the book and nodded before pretending to read. There was a comfortable silence until Hermione spoke up.

"What happens in your nightmares Harry?" she asked timidly

Harry sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I see… I see all the people that get hurt who either love me or are associated with me in some way. Then some voice says that it's all my fault."

He was careful not to mention that she was the reason that left him breathless after a nightmare. Seeing her body on the floor after being hit with a purple curse rattled him more than anything else ever had.

"Harry, we both know it's not your fault."

"It is, though. He wouldn't have done anything to my parents, if it weren't for me."

"You're wrong, Harry. He still would've tried. They were very important members to the Order. He would've come after them."

Harry tried to retort, but he chastised himself. Why was she right all the time? Especially when he wished she was wrong. Another comfortable silence came over them, and Hermione actually found herself reading. Noticing the conversation wasn't probably going to start again she made to leave.

"Hermione?" Harry called

"Yeah?"

"…thanks."

Harry hadn't taken care of himself very well over the few weeks at the start of the summer. When he ate so much food last night, it made an imbalance in his system and he found himself throwing half of it up this morning.

With Tonks' auror training she made a potion that would settle his stomach down. She also ordered Dobby to get light foods for Harry for breakfast.

Everyone had already eaten by the time Harry made his way downstairs. Harry noticed most of the food Dobby had gotten him for breakfast would probably be easier on his stomach. With the traditional eggs, there were no sausages and home fries, but an orange with a goblet of Pumpkin Juice. He ate alone in the kitchen while people were bustling around the house. The Daily Prophet was to his right however it was a day old, but he picked it up anyway when a particular headline made him sick.

'_**Attack in Diagon Alley – Boy-Who-Lived strikes back, but at what cost?'**_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_The attack on Diagon Alley was short lived due to the bravery of 'The Chosen One' yesterday. Many Death Eaters were captured and some Dementors were actually destroyed due to a Patronus cast by Harry Potter himself. Many Unspeakables have been quoted saying they'd like a chance to research into his Patronus Charm. Visiting Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes before making his way to Quality Quidditch Supplies, he was accompanied by his friends. One of them was none other than Hermione Granger. The brown haired muggle-born who apparently had a relationship with Harry Potter in his fourth year during the tri-wizard tournament, had negative feelings towards many of the young witches who tried to approach the young man, who is currently rated second in Witch Weekly for most handsome wizard behind Gilderoy Lockhart. During the attack, when Miss Granger was surrounded by Death Eaters Harry came to her rescue casting a spell that was definitely a Dark Arts spell causing the Death Eater to spurt blood from his or her many wounds. One should question the effectiveness of Harry Potter before he comes to the point where he sees himself above the law. This reporter recommends the Ministry do something before he gets out of hand._

_For more information on the spell Harry Potter used go to page 3_

_For more information on the Tri-Wizard Tournament 3 years ago, go to page 4_

_For more information on Gilderoy Lockhart, go to page 7 _

Harry sighed at the article. Rita Skeeter just kept getting worse and worse. What was definitely scary about the article was that it was the truth. The spell he had used, if it were commonly known would definitely be classified as the Dark Arts.

Remus strode into the kitchen and greeted Harry warmly. The smile he held turned into a frown.

"Harry, because of the magic you used, Amelia Bones wants to talk to you. You've already been cleared as innocent, due to some witnesses at Diagon Alley, but she still wants to bring you in for questioning."

Harry scowled, but nodded in reply. Harry then decided he wanted to go to Diagon Alley today to look at the damage.

"You can't Harry, it isn't safe." Remus argued

"I can, and I will. Trust me Remus, please. I'm asking you to trust me; as one of your best friend's son. Trust me, I won't get into trouble."

Remus sighed.

"Take your invisibility cloak, and take my emergency Portkey. It'll take you straight to the Hogwarts infirmary should you need medical assistance."

Harry smiled, and thanked Remus. He went upstairs and grabbed all the money he had out of his trunk. He wanted to buy Junior an owl and maybe some books. He never realized he had left so much in his trunk. He had to have at least 250 galleons in a brown bag that was stowed away.

As Harry was leaving he heard a familiar voice talking to Remus.

"Remus, where's Harry?" Hermione asked

Remus stuttered a bit, and Harry showed himself behind Hermione several feet back and made a face that looked like he was sick before putting the cloak back on.

"Uhh, he's – gone with Madam Pomfrey to Hogwarts. He wasn't feeling well this morning, and I suggested she take Harry for a couple hours."

"He's alright isn't he? It's nothing serious?" Hermione started to rant and Remus let out a deep breath he was holding

"He's fine Hermione. Poppy said he'll be back in a couple hours."

Harry finally got out unnoticed when Hermione started to rant again.

Once Harry managed to get into The Leaky Cauldron (courtesy of the Knight Bus) he took off the cloak, he put it in the bag he was carrying with him. As soon as he went through the wall separating the alley from the pub he headed straight for the Owl Emporium. Most of the stores were open but the amount of people in the alley was significantly smaller in number. The lack of people in the alley made him angry.

The people that were walking in the alley gave him reproachful looks, but one or two gave him a smile that he returned. After getting many more snide looks he put his hood up tired of the townsfolk. He entered the Owl Emporium. Lowering his hood he found a brown barn owl that looked quite big for an owl. He pat the owl, and it seemed very gentle for its size.

"His name is Hercules. He's one of the stronger owls. He's a bit more expensive than the rest."

Harry left the Owl Emporium with Hercules in his cage. Under his hood no one could see the smirk on his face, as the clerk was shocked for the amount of money he had and could afford the owl. Just as he was leaving he saw the entrance to Knockturn Alley. There seemed to be a new store moving in at the top of the hill leading down. He also noticed Borgin and Burkes looked busy. He made sure his face was covered by his hood, and walked down into the alley way. He walked into Borgin and Burkes, it was crowded with about six people. When he entered the shop he remembered his first use of the Floo Network and landing in this shop, listening to Mr. Malfoy badger Draco at being less talented of the likes of himself and Hermione; he smiled at the memory.

He looked around the shop when he saw Mundungus trying to sell a locket that looked oddly familiar. He silently walked up behind him. He was now taller than Mundungus and secretly whispered in his ear when the man he was trying to sell the locket to walked off.

"Mundungus, sell that locket, and I won't hesitate to hurt you. We both know you took that locket from Grimmauld. If you give me all the things you took, I'll be kind enough to let you leave this shop unscathed."

"Borgin!" Mundungus called, and Harry snapped his wand at him.

"Do you mind if myself and my customer used one of your private rooms?"

"Not at all Dung." He motioned to the right Harry lowered his wand and followed him into the room.

When the door closed Harry quickly silenced and imperturbed the room, before locking the door. He'd deal with the Ministry later.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here, Ha—"

"Say my name, and you'll find yourself knocked out." Harry scolded, "Now! Give me everything you stole from my house. You're lucky you didn't get your hands on the silverware otherwise I'd be hurting you right now."

Mundungus grabbed several things and put them in the bag that Harry had outstretched for him.

"That's all I took, I swear." It actually seemed he was scared of Harry. All Mundungus could do was notice how broad his chest and shoulders had become. Harry had shot up a good foot since the last time he saw him

"It better be, Mundungus. And I'll take the locket now." Harry said coolly

Mundungus glared at Harry now and set the locket in the bag.

"Obliviate!" Harry said

"Good to do business with you Dung!" he said as Harry set five galleons into his hand and he left the room.

"Uhm, yes." Mundungus oddly couldn't remember what he sold but didn't want to wreck a good thing with five extra galleons.

The adrenaline that was going through Harry's body subsided. He couldn't believe he just did that. It felt great! He felt an odd sense of power, the Ministry be damned.

Harry decided to go into the new shop at the top of Knockturn Alley. No one dared approach a tall hooded individual. Owl or not, he didn't seem like the type to fraternize with. Harry arrived at the new shop; the owner had left the door open and was unpacking several items. He noticed it was some sort of pet shop and noticed there was a small snake that said 1 month old female Green Anaconda on the glass tank in was housed in.

Many children who were daring enough to enter the alley stood tapping the glass.

"_Go away!"_ the snake hissed as it tried to sleep

Harry approached the glass case and coughed slightly. The kids scattered. He looked towards the owner.

"How much?" Harry asked

"She's not for sale." The owner replied

"Fifty galleons?" Harry offered

"Not for sale." The owned repeated

"One-hundred galleons?" Harry asked again

"Are you deaf, she's _not_ for sale."

Harry was not about to give up.

"One hundred and fifty galleons? I can go higher." Harry replied sternly

"_I'm getting you out of here." _Harry hissed at the snake

The owner shivered at Harry's Parseltongue abilities.

"Two hundred and she's yours."

Harry handed the sack of the remaining money he had left. He carefully lifted the lid on the case. The snake hissed at him.

"_Hush! I'm going to take care of you. I'm not going to harm you." _Harry hissed

"Have you got a smaller case, for her so I can take her home?" Harry asked behind his hood

The owner nodded and after a few minutes in the back came back to the front with a small glass case for him. He gave Harry a pamphlet on how to order food for the snake, and gave him some food for the first week. Harry gently picked up the snake and placed it in its temporary home and left the shop.

"You're lucky the ministry can't detect magic in that shop." Growled a man who approached Harry from behind.

Harry spun around and pointed his wand at the man, who he immediately recognized.

"Don't come any closer, Moody. Tell me what happened to your eye after you got it from your impostor."

Moody smiled, "It kept getting stuck, and I had to put it in a glass of water every few hours."

Harry lowered his wand.

"You're learning, Potter; Constant vigilance!" Moody seemed impressed, and that same look never left his face when he saw Harry with the snake.

"Remus just told me to keep an eye on you, seeing as he knew I was going to be in the area. That was a very risky thing you did in there Potter. Do you have any other hidden agenda I should know about?"

Harry shook his head and waited a few seconds before speaking up, "Well, as you can see, I'm fine. So I'll be going."

Moody grunted, "Don't think Tonks didn't tell me about your marble comment."

Harry hastily set off for The Leaky Cauldron. He could feel Moody silently watching him with his eye. Harry entered The Leaky Cauldron grabbing a table setting Hercules on the table along with the glass case of the snake.

"_What's your name?"_ he hissed at the snake

"_Amunet."_ She replied hissing back

"_Do you mind if I call you Amy?"_ hissed Harry

The snake looked as if it were in thought and replied with a nod of its head.

"_It's nice to meet you Amy. My name is Harry Potter."_

After having a butterbeer that was given to him rather shakily by one of the waitresses there, he tiredly walked home with Amy and Hercules. He decided to let Hercules fly above them as it was easier for him to carry Amy.

Harry finally got to Grimmauld. He was really, really tired from carrying the glass case. It was surprisingly heavy. It drained him quite a bit. He mustered up his last bit of strength and went inside. As he was going up the stairs there seemed to be a meeting going on. Everyone turned their heads to stare at him, and then his snake, and then large owl on his shoulder. Harry got slightly angry at them staring, so he turned his back to them and went upstairs to his room, where he let Amy out of her glass case and set her on the bed, and Hercules shared Hedwig's perch. Hedwig looked positively infatuated.

"_There are many animals here Amy. There is a house-elf, several owls, and a ginger cat that you may not harm in any way. I can order food for you, so you are to eat nothing except what I give you. Even if you are sure it's a wild animal, you will not eat it unless I have made sure it does not belong to anyone. Understand?"_ Despite how much Harry had to say it came out in three or four hisses. He gave Amy a large rat that he had been given by the owner of the pet shop. Amy just nodded before she ate the rat whole and started to slither on his bed and coiled onto his desk under a candle lamp. He took that as a hint as he lit the candle.

"Did you see that?" Dedalus Diggle exclaimed

"He has a ruddy snake! Big deal!" Hagrid defended Harry

"A snake! That's no ordinary snake! That's an anaconda! A bloody snake! Does that remind you of anyone?"

A couple of people at the meeting nodded their heads in agreement.

Hermione overheard their bantering, walked into the kitchen glaring at them.

"Harry is not into the Dark Arts. And if any of you think he is, you should be ashamed!" Hermione let Harry down once before, she was not going to do so again. Ron stepped beside her and voiced his agreement with her.

"We've known Harry longer than any of you. He'd never practice the Dark Arts!" and with that they stormed out of the kitchen.

They both made their way to Harry's room in a huff, and coughed loudly when they saw the snake on his desk.

"Don't worry, Amy won't hurt you." Harry said quietly

"Bloody hell mate. Could you help the rumors about you, any better?" Ron said flabbergasted

"Do you believe them Ron?" Harry asked coldly

"No, of course no—"

"Really Ron? You believe me?" Harry asked again

"Harry, don't be a git. Of course I believe you."

"I do too, Harry. I know I've said it before, but, I'm saying it again."

Harry muttered his apology and gently stroked Amy. Her body contracted a bit at his touch, but she eventually relaxed. Her tongue darted in and out of her mouth. It almost looked as if she was smiling.

"So how was your day with Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked knowingly

Harry stammered a bit trying to come up with an explanation.

"Don't worry, mate. Everyone knows you went to Diagon Alley. Didn't help, Remus though once Tonks got hold of him." He chuckled

"You said her name was Amy, Harry?" Hermione asked changing the subject

"It's Amunet, Amy for short. But yes her name is Amy. Kids kept poking her glass. I couldn't leave her there." After several moments Harry spoke again, "Listen, I had to carry her here in that glass case, it wasn't exactly light and I'm exhausted. I'm gonna take a kip, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow ok?"

They nodded and left his room.

"_The brown haired one has strong feelings for you." _Amy hissed

"_I know, but how'd you figure that out?"_ Harry asked

" _I can taste it."

* * *

_

_ A/N: Remember if you want to see the replies to you reviews go to the Harry Potter and the Seventh Duel forum  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Harry awoke the next morning happily. His mouth didn't feel like there was sand in it. Nevertheless there was Pumpkin Juice with a cooling charm on his side table. The candle from last night had long gone out and Amy was coiled and on a piece of the floor where the sun was shining brightly through to. Amy seemed to be humming in faint hisses, to some sort of song.

"_What are you humming, if that's possible?"_ Harry asked

"_The owner had some sort of box that made very nice sounds, and it's stuck in my head,"_ Amy answered

Hedwig was sleeping slightly but was awaken by an indignant hoot from Hercules. He wanted attention. Harry scribbled a note on a piece of parchment.

_Junior,_

_You said you'd never had an owl before. My first gift in the wizarding world was an owl. Her name is Hedwig, and she's been my friend for as long as I can remember. The owl delivering this letter is now yours. His name is Hercules. He's much bigger than most owls, and I have no doubt you will become great friends._

_Harry_

Harry rolled up the parchment and tied it to Hercules legs.

"There's an orphanage just down the street, with a young boy named Harry. You are a gift for him; he is your new caretaker. Deliver this note to him. I don't expect he has much food there for you, so you're free to come here and get some."

Hercules blinked a few times, hooted and set off. Harry sat down on the bed when someone knocked on the door. It was Remus. He opened the door, and peeked his head around it.

"Harry, Amelia Bones said she can meet you today. Do you want to get this over with?"

Harry nodded, "Sure, what have I got to lose, right?"

Coming down the stairs for breakfast the first thing he did was apologize to Mrs. Weasley, who welcomed the apology with open arms. Harry had another light breakfast because they seemed to work for him. He didn't throw up yesterday's meal. Though he did eat a lot, missing dinner once again – it made some people in the house worry about his health.

"How are you this morning, Remus?" Harry asked

"Great!" Remus exclaimed

"How will we be going to the Ministry?" Harry asked quickly

"We'll be walking to The Leaky Cauldron and then I'll apparate you to the Atrium," Remus replied.

"And how many will be on guard today?" Harry asked quickly once again

"Six." Remus scowled, "That wasn't a very nice thing to do, catching me off guard like that."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "It's the only way I get straight answers."

Ron and Hermione who had been told of Harry's meeting with Amelia Bones had taken to looking through many books in the study. It was Hermione of course that found the technicality.

"Harry, the spell you used isn't commonly known – therefore it isn't a registered spell and doesn't have any classification. So technically, you didn't perform any illegal spells. The worst they can charge you with is failure to tell the ministry you were experimenting with spells."

Harry smiled, _"Oh this is perfect!"_

The trip to The Leaky Cauldron was quick, and of course arriving in by floo powder to the atrium was quick (but uncomfortable). After arriving at the atrium, which was swarmed with reporters trying to ask questions, Harry was quickly pulled through by Remus who escorted Harry to an interrogation room. He laughed at the similarities from the Muggle movies he'd seen.

The room was lined with grey walls and two stainless steel chairs accompanied by a stainless steel table. He then looked at the one way mirror. Feeling cheeky he waved, when the door burst open and Rufus Scrimgeour walked into the room.

He locked the door and from the signs Harry saw made it imperturbed and silenced the room. This was clearly not a legal proceeding.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Rufus started

Harry mockingly looked around, "I only see one Harry here, minister."

Scrimgeour scowled, "Don't get cheeky with me boy. We both know the magic you did was illegal. However, if you go public with a positive opinion for the Ministry I'll let you off the hook."

"Magic? I don't remember doing any illegal magic."

"Come now, Harry. Don't you be coy with me, Just because we don't know what spell you used doesn't mean we don't know what spells were used to make it." Scrimgeour pulled out a tan file folder and took several pieces of paper and stuck them on the wall. "So, what do we have here, hmm? A variation of the cutting hex, and repetitive charm; Yes, I think I see what this spell does."

Harry started to panic, but didn't let his face show it. He breathed deeply.

"Well, unfortunately for you, this is definitely not a legal proceeding judging on how you imperturbed the room, locked it, and silenced it. So unless you want headlines like 'The-Boy-Who-Lived charges Minister of Magic for contempt' I suggest you calmly leave the room. Oh, and I'll take that file folder too.'

Scrimgeour's face paled slightly, "Afraid not, Harry." He grabbed the papers stuck on the wall, placed them back in the folder before removing the charms and unlocking the door.

There were several arguments going on outside the door.

"Minister you do not have the authority to interrogate Harry!" Amelia Bones shouted

Scrimgeour coolly apologized and left.

Amelia Bones couldn't believe what the Minister did. She would make sure something was done about it. The words were out of Harry's mouth before she closed the door of the interrogation room.

"I'm charging him for contempt. Or something similar I'm not too fond of wizarding laws," Harry said sternly

Bones merely blinked a few times and nodded her head in understanding, "On what grounds?"

"He attempted to blackmail me, said he'd keep his mouth shut about me doing illegal magic if I was his 'Poster-boy'. You can take my memory now."

She bragged a vial out of her pocket and Harry mimicked the countless times he'd watched Dumbledore take his own thoughts. The added knowledge he gained in the books he'd been reading helped out a bit too.

"So," her lip curled slightly, "You were doing illegal magic, then?"

"No," Harry replied simply

"But the evidence he has—"

"Is relating to a spell that is not listed as a Dark Arts spell, it is listed under no category, therefore it does not exist. Therefore the worst you can charge me with is mucking around in spells without ministry approval. But I daresay Bellatrix Lestrange won't come to, testify on her behalf."

"You've seem to have thought this through."

"You can thank my friend, Hermione Granger for that," He stated proudly

"Well, write down the information you undertook to create the spell, so it can be properly documented."

"Oh, that's where you're mistaken. I didn't create the spell."

"Then, who did?"

"Severus Snape."

Harry left the ministry in glee. Now Snape had more charges on his shoulders. Oh this was absolutely perfect. Not to mention the look on the Minister's face on how he got out on a technicality, _and _that he was being charged. It wasn't all fun and games, however. A severe lashing out from Remus had actually scared him at one point. It was nearing the full moon and Remus' anger if not slightly out of control was completely deserved. He was using the spell made by someone who was definitely a Death Eater. It did not do well for Harry to think about such things. It was Ron, who saved him from Remus' bantering when he needed to… 'Talk'.

The two spent the rest of the evening talking, he couldn't remember what. It started off with life, girls, Quidditch, life, Quidditch, but then after Firewhiskey was thrown into the mix neither of them really remembered a thing.

Ron felt it was time for celebration. It was really, not that Harry ever remembered his own birthday. The hangover he would sport the next morning would be worth it. Even if he had a hangover potion that would sort both of them out; he had to distract Harry while everyone else surprised him.

Remus had been a little reluctant at how angry he was at Harry for using a spell, but after watching several people working extremely hard he realized that Harry deserved this more than anything. He was going to be an adult and he would be able to practice magic legally. This scared him somewhat. Harry would no longer need to rely on anyone. He had lost his chance at being a fatherly figure for Harry. He regretted it deeply, but now he must help with preparations.

Everyone was watching Ginny amusedly, doing odds and ends. The fire and motherly nature she had acquired from her mother was starting to show as she was taking charge – seemingly giving advice to everyone whilst putting up some form of decoration.

Ron awoke before Harry did, which was a feat all on its own. The throbbing in his head felt like someone was smacking each ear repeatedly. He absentmindedly grabbed one of the two goblets of Pumpkin Juice, probably left by Dobby, and poured half of the hangover potion in the vial into the juice. He downed it all. The throbbing stopped almost immediately, and he readied Harry's drink for him when he woke. He didn't have to wait long because a very large tawny owl tapped on the window and Harry woke up groaning.

Ron gave Harry the goblet, told him to drink, and opened the window for the owl, a letter attached to his leg. Ron wondered how the owl was able to get in. This person must know where Harry was living for the owl to be able to find its way here.

Harry felt the throbbing stop abruptly. He looked at Ron questioningly then looked back at the goblet. He then slowly looked back at Ron. There was no way Ron could make a hangover potion, so he shook his head slightly. This was planned.

"_Bugger," _Harry thought

Harry then proceeded to look at his watch quickly and realized it was almost noon!

"Going, to explain why you had me get drunk last night?" Harry asked

"No," Ron said coolly, "There's a letter for you," Ron finished in a voice clearly stating 'I know something you don't!'

Harry got up and took the letter off of Hercules legs. The letter was on lined paper, Junior obviously didn't have any parchment.

_Harry,_

_Thanks for the owl! He's so cool! He scared away some of the boys who were picking on me – _Harry scowled – _anyways, I'll see you in a bit._

_Junior_

"_He's coming here!"_ Harry thought

This was a little… weird. Junior was coming and Ron had gotten him drunk, but was glad all the while from being away from Remus' bantering. Something was a little… off.

Harry absentmindedly looked at the calendar pinned up on the door. It was July 31st. The trio would be meeting with McGonagall tomorrow. He should probably bring Junior along so McGonagall could meet him.

He started to stretch and made his way to the door, while unknowing to Harry, Ron was smirking.

"_He's so thick!"_ Ron thought to himself, _"He even looked at the bloody calendar!" _

Harry stumbled down the stairs, holding onto the banister. He felt something rather odd.

"_What's with this, red stuff?"_ Harry pondered

Then some sort of odd feeling hit him; it didn't feel like the same time when Tonks was in his room. This felt different; a good different. Yes, a good different.

There were several people in the kitchen they were all curiously waiting for something. Eight people, seven wands; that's odd. He warily closed the distance from in between himself and the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry jumped straight out of his skin despite the fact that he knew someone people were there. In fact he actually thought he could feel his subconscious leave him completely. His heart hammered – they scared him witless as he jumped several inches in the hair.

"Happy Birthday!"

After several seconds of letting that statement sink in he spoke up.

"That's… that's today?" Harry croaked

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Ginny however though this would be the perfect opportunity to try to jump into his arms. However, she settled for a big hug and kissed his cheek.

"Uhm… thanks… Gin," he said as he blanched at the ceiling rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione shot Ginny a glare that only Ron saw. He shrugged it off, as nothing.

The party went very well for Harry. He let all his worries go for the couple hours he had for his party. Ron had been very surprised when Junior was a natural at chess. He wasn't as strategic as Ron was, but Ron took him under his wing. Harry chuckled at how Ron had never tried to teach him any more than the rules.

Harry stumbled into the kitchen to grab a piece of cake. He was trying to think how he was going to eat icing from the cake if it kept moving. It made him angry, and it was down right… not right! It was absolutely impossible to cut a slice and limit the moving icing snitch to the square he wanted to cut. Finally he gave up. Making sure no one was looking he grabbed the icing snitch and threw it in his mouth in triumph! He smiled broadly to himself with his accomplishment. There was a faint giggle and he looked up to see Ginny trying very hard not to laugh at him. She must've been hiding!

"Oh just let it all out before you burst."

With that Ginny broke down hysterically. Steadying herself on the table she sat down on the chair as waves of giggles passed over her. Harry just sat at the table eating his cake, mumbling to himself about clearly being caught off guard and people spying.

As he finished his piece of cake, he set the dish on the counter, grabbed a birthday card he had gotten from Hermione and went to join the others.

"Harry, wait," Ginny called softly

Harry stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

Ginny approached him warily, slightly licking her lips. She smiled bashfully.

"I don't need you to protect me, Harry."

She stood on her tip toes closing her eyes, but before she landed a kiss, Harry placed the card in between their faces. Ginny opened her eyes in shock. Harry lowered the card.

"I'm sorry, Gin. There's nothing there. And this," he gestured his hand between the two of them, "can't happen."

Ginny stepped back. The hurt in her eyes became evident almost instantly. It made him feel like a prat.

The rest of the party was uneventful as far as parties go. Harry opened the few presents he was given. An assortment of defense books from Remus and Hermione, a Service Master Broom Kit (complete with paint, so he could decorate his Firebolt) from The Weasleys, and chocolate from Ron, who said that he should get Harry something that wasn't from everyone else. As everyone was getting ready to clean up, Harry decided to take Junior back to the orphanage. He looked deep in thought.

"What's the matter, Junior?" Harry asked

"I don't have any money. I couldn't get a gift for you and I have no idea how I'm going to pay for Hogwarts," He said crestfallen

Harry's breath hitched. He had the same thoughts and concerns when he was younger. He didn't know if Junior's parents had left him any money.

"You don't have to worry about that Junior; I'm just glad you came. I have more than enough for the both of us."

Junior nodded, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Tomorrow, we're going Hogwarts to talk to the Headmistress. We'll work everything out. You don't have to worry, ok?"

He nodded mutely, gave Harry a forced smile and waved goodbye.

Harry arrived back at Grimmauld Place, where only a few candles were lit and the luminescence that came from the windows was dim, if nothing at all.

"Oh sure, he shows up after we're done cleaning!" grumbled Ron

"Ron, you're a wizard for crying out loud, how long did it actually take you to clean up? Honestly!" Hermione chided.

"Hermione," Ron groaned, "You ruined it, I was trying to make him feel guilty!"

Harry snorted, "Guilty over cleaning? Not bloody likely!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, as Harry sat down at the table.

"Make sure you get lots of sleep, we're going to Hogwarts tomorrow," Harry said

"How are we going?"

Harry looked shocked; he hadn't thought about that, "I've got no clue. Dobby!"

"Dobby, can you side-along apparate?"

Dobby nodded.

"Can you apparate into Hogwarts?" Harry asked again

"No, Dobby cans only apparate himself into Hogwarts. Dobby can apparate you to Hogsmeade."

"Perfect, thank you Dobby."

It was an early morning for the trio, much to Ron's disappointment. Harry having planned to get up this early, had went to bed early. Hermione on the other hand was used to getting up this early and was not in the least bit phased by the time. Ron showered last as he was up a half hour after Harry and Hermione. While Ron was showering, Harry went to get Junior.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Mrs. Rawley greeted, "Harry was up earlier than usual today. He's very excited about Hogwarts."

"I was too, I was so nervous," Harry relished in his memories, "Hang on, you're a witch?" he asked

"I'm a squib. I separated myself from the wizarding world after You-Know-Who came to power. Though because I'm a squib he'll need a proper guardian to attend Hogwarts; I'm sure you have that problem sorted out?"

Harry bristled a bit. He didn't know anything about that.

"Why does your being a squib effect anything?" He asked

"Because I'm not Harry's biological parent and because I'm a squib. If I was his biological parent it'd be a different story. Don't worry about it, I'm sure the headmaster or headmistress will have a solution."

Harry and Junior left the orphanage. To say he was excited would be an understatement. He was nearly screaming in joy when they arrived in Hogsmeade. Despite the fact that the wizarding town was still very much asleep, the beauty that is magic still impressed Junior. The trek to Hogwarts was a little longer than usual; Junior took in everything he could. The trio didn't mind, it had been too long since they'd really appreciated the area.

About fifty feet from Hogwarts gates, they slowly parted and they walked onto the grounds. The squid who had been trying to be brave had a few tentacles out of the water. After realizing some people were watching it quickly retreated in a large splash, obviously angry someone disturbed his soaking in the sun.

Professor McGonagall greeted them at the Entrance Hall.

"Hello you three, and who is this?" she asked.

"Professor, this is Harry, we call him Junior. Junior this is Headmistress McGonagall."

The stern face of McGonagall clearly intimidated Junior. The headmistress did her best to soften her gaze, but to no avail, he would be intimidated for years to come.

McGonagall escorted them, to what was now her office. She sat down in her chair, and conjured up four chintzy arm chairs similar to the ones Dumbledore used to conjure, and gestured for the four of them to have a seat.

"Let me get straight to the point," McGonagall started, "The only way the school has any chance of re-opening is if Harry attends."

Harry looked shocked, "I'm just a regular wizard, you can't poss—"

"Silence, Potter. It is, rather regretfully, due to your name. You did defeat V-Voldemort when you were younger, and this The-Chosen-One business in the Daily Prophet has all but cemented your image."

"Well, I have two conditions that I attend. I want the ability to leave the grounds at all times, unquestioned. I would also like private quarters if possible for Junior and myself. I would like Junior to stay the year here," Harry said without breaking eye contact

"That's fine, but, I have given you Head Boy, so you do have the ability to leave the grounds. As for Junior, who is his guardian?" she asked

Harry explained the situation to McGonagall, who nodded in understanding at how the orphanage and his current guardian was a squib.

McGonagall silently concluded that Junior would have to be adopted to come to Hogwarts.

"I'll get the adoption papers for you, Harry."

"What?" He blurted out

"The only way I see Junior being allowed to stay at Hogwarts without taking classes, is to be adopted. The board will only allow it if he's been adopted. Last time I checked, by our records you have more than enough money to support the both of you. You became of age yesterday. You have all necessary requirements."

"Can Hogwarts legally take the adoption process into her own hands?" asked Hermione

"Of course, not. But Mrs. Rawley already contacted me. Just sign here, Harry."

"Hold on a second here!" Harry exclaimed, "Junior, do you even want me to become your guardian?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well that settles it then, sign here Harry."

Harry looked at the parchment, taking a deep breath he grabbed a quill dipped it in ink, and signed his name. He was now responsible for someone else's well being. It was definitely not what he was expecting. Ready for it or not, he was determined to make sure Junior was well taken care of.

Ron was surprised Harry signed the parchment. He was sure he would get someone in the Order to adopt Junior. Hermione meanwhile just smiled a grin as big as Junior's.

"Oh, Hermione, here is the Head Girl badge, you both will be sharing the Head's Suite. It should automatically expand its lodgings for Junior. I shall see you on September the 1st."

Hermione, Ron and Junior told them to go ahead; Harry wanted a private word with the headmistress. While waiting for them to leave, Harry took in the office. Gone were the many instruments scattered about the room. They were replaced by many things relating to transfiguration, books, posters with detailed instructions for animal transfiguration and the like. The door closed and Harry approached McGonagall once again.

"What else can I help you with, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Well, uhm, you see, I… I have another, familiar, she's a…" Harry paused, "A snake."

"I don't see the problem, as long as she is kept in confinement," she said, disgruntled.

"Well, there's a problem with that."

"Oh?" she asked, very curious as to why it couldn't be confined.

"Well, she'll get very big."

"How big, is very big?" she asked, her curiosity now peaked, and a flicker of concern passed through her.

Harry mumbled his answer, trying his best to make it seem slightly less than what it was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Speak clearly, my hearing isn't what it used to be," she said, annoyed.

Harry took a deep breath, "Thirty feet, maybe more."

McGonagall paled; that was big. She'd heard stories about snakes as familiars. They are almost if not the most loyal creatures, especially when their master was a Parseltongue. She sighed resignedly.

"How old is she?"

"Just over one month."

"Bring her to my office on the 1st; I'd like to… meet her first."

Harry smiled, said 'Thank You' and left her office. Harry showed Junior around the parts of the school and the Quidditch Pitch. Dobby returned them to Grimmauld Place. Harry had Dobby clean up an extra room for Junior, while Junior and he returned to the orphanage to collect his belongings. Returning to Grimmauld Harry tried his best not to smother Junior, but he always found himself making sure he was alright. He would go to the study or the kitchen and always place a peek in every room he could to make sure he knew where he was and what he was doing. It bothered him slightly, at how much a piece of paper and a signature could do that. No matter, deep down, he loved that feeling.

A/N: Ok, so there's that chapter, it didn't have much to tide over the plot but we'll get into that soon enough. You guys seem to like Junior a lot, he's not going to be a big character in this story plot-wise but he will shape how Harry turns out to be. Thought I'd let you all know there will be a sequel to this story. I love fics about Post-Era Hogwarts especially when they're H/Hr, so if you know any, hook me up. And I _really_ like it when Harry is starting a family. Anyways, enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Remus Lupin returned to Grimmauld Place with an anguished look. He was tired, he was sore and he was dirty. He had all the symptoms of just coming off of a transformation from the night before. But his transformation was in another two days; the reason for his soreness was from an event that would change Harry, for better or for worse. He didn't really know. Harry was a very gentle character when he wanted to be, but this, this was going to test his resolve. He sighed, placing his memory into the pensieve he had been leant by Tonks. He saw the faint scene in the bowl, and saw the message that was left. What would he do?

Junior looked up from his bed. _His bed._ He actually had a real home. It was far from gloomy, but it was a sullen environment. Though that didn't dissuade him, when Harry gave him permission to ask Dobby for any color he wanted for his own room. Dobby could do it in a flash. Right now it was a light sky blue. He liked to watch the sky, and the ceiling had been bewitched to look like it. Hermione's doing, of course. He came to realize she was very smart. So smart in fact she answered every question he had about the wizarding world. With explanations along the way to better understand the answers. Junior found Ron a real strategist when it came to chess. What was great, is whenever there was a tense moment, he would somehow try to lighten the mood. Whether his jokes were funny or not they definitely did their job.

There was no other way to describe Harry, than that of a puzzle. He kept to himself, but always went out of his way to make sure everyone was safe. When he kept to himself he became sad, and yet he always seemed to be alone at times. Hermione looked after the both of them. Making sure they did their summer homework, and somehow kept them on track. She made Harry smile – and that wasn't a regular occurrence.

Hermione awoke at her usual time of seven in the morning. She quickly went for the bathroom to shower. She had been excited when she was going to be Head Girl. Thinking in her thoughts she didn't notice Amy. Amy glided past her and bristled along her bare feet. She shrieked and calmed once she saw the snake going into Harry's room. As she was taking her shower, she was mulling things over. Things were going so fast, and she had yet to confront Harry about the Horcrux problem. A piece of Voldemort's soul was now fighting him in his body. So far looking through the Black family library and provided little to no results as to how to help him. She only found books to help Voldemort's soul process along. She supposed she could do the opposite, but he wasn't interested in love at the moment. He wouldn't let anyone get close. Fortunately, Hermione was secretly ecstatic that Harry had adopted Junior. There was still hope.

Harry awoke at about half past eight. He noticed rather grumpily that he felt like sand was in his mouth when he woke up. He gathered some clean clothes to put on after his morning routine of a goblet of pumpkin juice, courtesy of Dobby, and a shower. Hedwig had her eyes closed; sleeping? Harry didn't know. He chuckled softly noticing Hercules was on her perch with her.

Harry's thoughts were jumbled. He had taken on the responsibility of another human being. What was worse, some people didn't expect he could handle it. Save Hermione. Bless her, he mused. He had been particularly hard with Ginny. But it had to be done. He only wish he had the gal to do it earlier, to save her the pain he put her through on his birthday, which she had been so big in putting together. He should apologize as soon as he got the chance.

Ron of course, was the last one awake of The Golden Trio. Ron's thoughts lay on his two best friends. Like Harry didn't have enough responsibility on his shoulders to go adopting children. What's worse is Hermione fully supported it. Something was going on between the two of them, and he was determined to find out what. Hermione had taken to looking in the Black library a lot. That was normal behavior for her, but the books she was reading was not. The books seem to get on more touchy subjects like the soul and how it can, if at all be attacked. Most of them were all theory and he was easily bored. So he brought along his favorite magazine, Quidditch Weekly, and put it in front of the book he was supposed to be reading. Hermione was none the wiser. He wondered why she had taken to such an interest in these books. But he supposed that they were hunting Horcruxes, with Voldemort's soul, so why shouldn't they learn to attack a soul?

Ginny moped through the night. She didn't cry herself to sleep, but she would have had she not come to a certain revelation. Was Harry Potter what she really wanted? The way he treated her last night was just rude and arrogant. Though, she supposed that he was very clear to begin with. She sighed, she really didn't know anymore. What did she want? Being left out of their "meeting" the other day had really set her off. Sure the three of them were close, but so close that they had to go to very stringent precautions to make sure they weren't overheard. They were up to something. Most likely dealing with You-Know-Who; what's worse every time she tried to bring it up on the three of them, Ron shrugged, Harry didn't say anything, and Hermione had to defend Harry against her. She was always coming to Harry's rescue. It drove her mental.

Once everyone had had breakfast they had all congregated in the Entrance Hall of Grimmauld to make sure everyone had dress robes. Those who didn't went to Diagon Alley with a detail of a few Order members to get them. Bill and Fleur's wedding would be held at The Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had returned to oversee the progress made by some of the Order who had helped. Ron and Ginny had left Grimmauld several times to help. Harry had helped a few times. Hermione helped almost as much as Ron and Ginny did.

The day of the wedding the bride and all females in the bridal party had been whisked away. The men, unknowing to the women, had cooked up several Sober-Up potions courtesy of Fred and George, to distribute, so the men could get as sloshed as much as they wanted, take the potion and do it again!

When all the men were getting their dress robes on Remus came in carrying two. Harry was just about to put his robes on when Remus pulled him aside and set a Gryffindor red dress robe in his hands. The seams had a gold thread. On the left side, over the heart, was the Potter's crest. The crest was emblazoned to stand out – its wearer commanded respect.

"This hasn't been worn, in some time. I've had to get it fixed up quite a bit, but now that is has, it'll look perfect on you." Remus said

As Harry donned the robes they seemed to conform to his body. They weren't too tight, but tight enough to show the muscles he had recently been developing. Harry had become quite tall, so the robe grew to the perfect size. The robe buttoned itself up for Harry, while Harry just watched in complete awe as the robe itself smoothed out wrinkles. It performed all the tasks to make Harry look perfect.

"Lily was always wonderful with charms. You have the same expression your father had when he first wore it."

Harry nodded towards Remus, and started to primp in the mirror. Fred and George at this point couldn't hold their laughter any longer from the look on Harry's face. Harry flushed in embarrassment. Bill helped Junior get into a navy blue dress robe, he had gotten earlier.

Harry went downstairs into the kitchen of The Burrow to find Mrs. Weasley muttering about all her worries of today.

Harry had an idea. He called for reinforcements. Dobby arrived and with little convincing Winky showed up as well. He asked them to do whatever Mrs. Weasley needed. Which were quite a few things that took forever for wizards but for a house-elf? Well the mundane tasks that needed to be done were done in minutes.

Harry conversed with the guests outside. There were tables, able to seat around seven or eight people. The tables had glass tops and white frames, the matching chairs for all the sets were ornate. The backs held a design that changed every so often, unaware to its occupant. Right now they were shaped in what looked like a flower. The grass was neatly trimmed and the garden de-gnomed. It was truly a magnificent sight. Harry talked to Professor McGonagall who smiled fondly at the Potter robes. Several of the guests whispered as he talked to some of his friends, while most girls eyed him like a main course, while looking at other men as a side-dish. He was slightly uncomfortable. He really didn't see what they saw.

After about an hour outside everyone started to head to the back yard to get a seat. He wanted to sit beside someone he knew, so he didn't have to answer many questions. Harry looked around franticly trying to find a place to sit someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Luna! How are you?" Harry asked cheerfully, "And wow, you look beautiful." He added as an after thought

Luna was adorned in a pale yellow sundress that showed off her figure. The dress was sleeve-less, and had a v-neck to show some cleavage.

Luna beamed, "I'm fine, thank you. You look very handsome too. Though make sure you look out for those Fanged Freedals." She said warningly, "They'd like nothing better than to eat your robe."

Harry smiled. Luna's uncanny creatures that she talked about always seemed to make him look at her quizzically and smile.

She said her goodbye before being escorted to a chair by her father. Finding a spot beside Remus and Tonks, Harry sat down. Then Hermione sat down in the chair to his left. He looked at her and his breath hitched. The first thing he noticed (of course) was the fact that she had cleavage he'd never known about. The pale blue halter neck dress she was wearing seemed to accentuate that cleavage; because Harry was sure her breasts weren't normally that… perky. His eyes slide from her chest down her body, noticing her flat stomach and shapely hips, making him feel suddenly very jumpy.

Watching him eye her up and down, Hermione smiled mentally, but that skidded to a halt when she took in his appearance. The robe that hugged his body made her realize just how muscular he really was. Keeping a straight face, she smiled and commented on the Potter crest on his robe. He merely nodded still gaping at her. Tonks who had the decency to lightly smack his chin, he looked at her and blushed furiously.

The wedding was great, it was wonderful. So wonderful in fact that Harry had completely missed it. He looked around feverishly and realized people were standing and clapping so Harry quickly shot up from his chair lightly bumping Hermione on the way up, and started to clap. Hermione arched an eyebrow slightly looking at a flushed Harry.

"You idiot!" The cloaked man hissed, "The wedding is over! We were supposed to attack during the wedding. You had the wrong time!"

Peter Pettigrew cowered after being struck across the face. Peter could only hope he wasn't too late. He had to get Potter the cup. He quickly changed into a rat and headed for The Burrow.

"Wormtail!" the Death Eater screeched, he turned around facing his accomplices, "Well move it! I don't want to be given the treatment for failure. Attack!"

Remus sat enjoying his more than rare steak at the table accompanied by Tonks and a few others. The guests who knew he was a werewolf quickly warmed up to him after talking to him after a couple minutes.

The bride and groom took to the outdoor dance floor for the first dance. Fleur rested her head on Bill's chest as the song went on. The next song started and other couple started to go onto the dance floor. Harry taking this as a hint, decided to try to escape. Being cut off by Ginny was definitely not in the plans as she shared a drink with him and dragged him off to the dance floor.

Hermione, who was asked to dance by Ron who had finally gotten the courage to do so, stiffened as she watched Harry and Ginny start to dance. Remaining calm, Hermione rested her head on Ron's chest as she stared towards Harry. Ron may have the emotional range of a teaspoon, but he was not a fool. He nudged Hermione's head, causing her to look up. Ron stepped back from her.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have a thing for Harry. I don't like being used to make my best mate jealous, either."

"Ron, I'm—"

"Don't even say it." Ron growled

He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off the floor.

Ginny whisked Harry away into The Burrow. She dragged him upstairs, his eyes glazed over. Ginny pinned him against the wall and pulled his head down to kiss him hard. Parting his lips, she forced her tongue into his mouth. He gladly accepted. Ginny started to undo the buttons on his shirt when a humming was heard from the hallway. She quickly did his buttons back up, but he was fighting with her slightly. Luna stumbled in the room.

"Thanks for helping me, Harry." Ginny lied quickly and strolled out of the room

The Lust Potion, Ginny had put into Harry's drink, started to fade as the main ingredient was no longer kissing him: a woman. Not remembering anything, he turned to Luna and wondered why he was inside the house. Harry quickly made his way back outside.

Remus had finished his meal, when a dreadful smell hit his nostrils. Silver. He looked at his utensils. All were stainless steal. He whispered his worry into Tonks' ear. She looked him over feverishly looking for the cause. His ears twitched, he turned his head sharply, and noticed cloaked figures emerging from the forest.

"Everyone get down!" He yelled

Everyone looked at him oddly, until the first sickly green spell broke loose, before everyone complied by jumping out of their chairs or running for cover. Harry watched as Junior's face was blank seeing his first death. He growled, before he grabbed his arm, and ushered as far from the forest as possible.

"Get inside, Junior," Harry commanded.

Harry called Dobby, and ordered him to protect Junior.

"Kill anyone who threatens yours or his life. That's an order Dobby."

Dobby's ears fell, but nodded his head.

Neither noticed the rat make his way into the lower pockets of Harry's robes.

Harry ran towards the fight, quickly accounting for friends to make sure they were safe. Hermione and Ron ran to his side, he looked to either of them. Ron's face was blank; wand clenched in his fist, Hermione scowled noticing a tear in her dress. Her wand was also clenched tightly in her fist.

"Ron, Hermione, don't take anyone on alone. Double team them. Do not fight fair, do you hear me?" Harry almost yelled his question.

They looked shocked, but nodded. He pointed towards a lone Death Eater who was closing in on a few guests who didn't have their wands on them for some reason. Ron and Hermione took off.

Harry set his sights on a pair of Death Eaters advancing on The Burrow.

"_Serpensortia!"_ Harry cast, "_Attack the men in black robes and masks only!" _He hissed

The python nodded its head and set at a full speed towards one of the Death Eaters. Harry aimed a Reductor curse at the other shattering the shoulder blade of the Death Eater, and the arm fell off. Harry cursed himself; he missed. (He was aiming for the head)

The python made short work of the Death Eater, suffocating him in a remarkable speed. There were few Death Eaters left as the braver guests helped people to cover, and ministry aurors showed up at Ottery St. Catchpole. Knowing defeat the remaining Death Eaters tried to apparate away but the anti-apparation wards from the aurors had stopped them. Fumbling around they grabbed portkeys from their cloaks. A few were caught during this time, not paying any attention to the aurors advancing on them. Harry dismissed the snake before the aurors saw it. He quickly sought out Ron and Hermione.

As he entered The Burrow he saw them both being question by aurors. Ron had cut down his arm. The sleeve of his cloak rolled up as a healer cleaned and closed the wound. Hermione looked up seeing Harry and jumped up to look him over, despite Harry voicing he was okay. Certain he was alright she hugged him tightly, before directing him over to the auror to be questioned.

The auror smiled encouragingly towards Harry.

"No need to know your name. What spells did you cast?" the auror asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"We need to account for the spells cast by underage wizards, by the adult wizards. Standard protocol, nothing to worry about," He gently prodded.

Harry hesitated for a moment before giving his answer, "I summoned a snake, and cast a reductor curse."

"A snake? Why?"

"I'm a Parseltongue."

The auror paled slightly, "I didn't think what the Daily Prophet reported was true."

"That's one of the few things that paper has said that is true. As for the reductor curse, the Death Eater with no arm was my doing."

The auror seemed to warm up to Harry with that last comment, "Yes, I saw that one. Nice shot."

"I missed." Harry said vehemently, "I was aiming for his head."

Most of the Weasleys had gone to sleep early, after some aurors had been stationed outside for protection. Remus had stayed behind because he had to deliver the news to Harry. Harry lay on the couch in the Weasley living room, taking deep breaths. It was around nine o'clock and he couldn't get himself to sleep.

"Harry," Remus warily announced his presence.

Harry shifted on the couch to look at Remus. Harry lazily waved, but noticed the look on Harry's face.

"What's wrong, Remus?"

"There's really no easy way to say this, but on August 1st the Dursleys were murdered."

Harry bristled; his last living blood relative, the last link to his family, was dead. He really didn't know how to feel. On the other hand the people he hated possibly more than Voldemort were dead. Yet the feeling of loss still remained. It was unnerving to him to say the least.

"There's something else, Harry. It seems they left a message there. It said '_The mudblood and the blood traitors are next._'"

The anger seemed to fill his mind, and the adrenaline filled his veins, he stood up and walked outside. He had one mindset; he had to break something. He walked to the field, the area far behind the Weasley home. Once the shock settled he started to scream. His hands glowed brightly and his eyes flared, making a small beacon in the area. His throat started to scratch; the damage to voice box was instrumental as he screamed as loud as possible. A whirlwind started to form around his body causing anything small and loose to enter the wind and start to spin rapidly around his body. He started to levitate off the ground as his magic pulsed through the area. A sickly green dome started to stretch about twenty feet, surrounding the area.

Aurors had raced to the backyard only to be flung back as soon as they had the thought to investigate the disturbance.

After what seemed like hours to Harry, he started to get exhausted, his screaming stopped, his throat too damaged to speak. The dome disappeared in a heartbeat, the whirlwind dissipated. His eyes went black, with no green left. The glow surrounding his hands faded and his feet touched the ground. He collapsed, as the black took over his body.

Harry awoke, sand in his mouth, and he couldn't speak or call for anyone. Dobby sensed his distress and poured two potions into glasses for him to swallow. He grimaced at the taste and Dobby conjured a goblet of Pumpkin Juice. Harry gave him a smile and a 'thumbs up'. He seemed to gain the ability to whisper.

Harry got dressed and made his way downstairs to see everyone eating breakfast. Everyone staring at him warily as if he might explode, Harry shifted slightly before taking a spot at the table to eat. Harry only ate soft food as Dobby handed him another potion he assumed was for his throat. A healer must have checked him out for anyone to know of any injuries he had suffered due to his outburst. Harry downed the potion and he found his voice.

"Feeling alright, mate?" Ron asked

"Yeah…" Harry whispered; Ron craned his neck; knowing it was fruitless Harry just nodded.

Harry finished his breakfast quick and went back upstairs and into his room, followed by Ron and Hermione. Hermione squeaked entering the room. Harry caught sight of Amy. Normally a Green Anaconda was large, but she must've eaten something to be that big.

"_Amy what did you eat?"_ Harry hissed

"_A rat."_

Harry snorted, "_Amy, I highly doubt a rat can get that big unless it was an an..i.magus." _Harry faltered at the end of his sentence. Only one thought came to mind.

For the first time in awhile, Harry smiled, _"Good, girl."_

"She says she ate a rat," Harry said.

"Harry! A rat can't get that big unless it was an animagus," She chided.

Harry smiled, "Now you're getting it."

Hermione gasped, and Ron remained expressionless.

"Remus!" Harry called.

Remus bounded up the stairs into the room. He saw the large form of Amy. Harry relayed what Amy said she ate.

"The rat must've been an animagus, Remus."

Remus snapped his head to look at Harry, tearing his eyes away from Amy.

"Wormtail…" he seethed

A/N: So this chapter was a little bit shorter to write. But me being a guy trying to describe dresses was kind of hard on me. I realized how little I knew about a dress, other than the fact they look good on a woman. So that being said I need a bit of schooling in the area

Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So sorry for the long update. I've been busy! Honest! http/ I've been working on that site. Myself and a friend are making our own website )

Anyway, in this chapter is my first ever smut scene – I did my best, enjoy.

_He gently lowered himself down her body, trailing kisses along the side of her stomach. Stopping to lick the outer edges of her belly button, before kissing her navel he gently pushed her legs wider bowing his head and began to gently blow on her sex._

_He began to lick his way around the edges of her labia, each lap he gently nibbled on her clit. She began to buck several times, and used her legs to hold him where he was, trying to coax him into being more forceful._

_Finally giving in, he hissed in Parseltongue. His tongue moving rapidly with vibrations along the prepuce, then down, and back up – stopping mid way to once again nibble on her clit. She started to moan more frequently as she breathlessly moaned his name. Every single time he heard it, it fueled him to go faster than before. She finally screamed his name; her tangy juices met his tongue. He smiled, gently lifting himself back up. Her breath was brisk, but it quickly became lethargic as shudders wracked her body. He kissed her hard, noticing her lustful expression when tasting herself on his lips. He ran his hands through her brown hair, captivated in her equally brown eyes he lowered himself, his erection lightly pressed against her._

"Harry! Wake up!" Ron yelled

Startled Harry's head bolted upward smacking his head on the window sill. He rubbed his head before he looked at Ron.

"I hate you." He said grimacing

Ron slightly confused, took that he didn't mean it because he hit his head, shrugged his shoulders, and went to leave the room.

"Mum, said breakfast is ready." He said excitedly before closing the door.

The back of Harry's head hit the pillow as he collapsed back onto his bed. He noticed that for once, he felt great. There was no sand in his mouth, it felt wonderful. His chest felt relaxed, it seemed easier to breathe, and his throat was now if not fully, almost healed.

The ministry had set aside a whole week for witches and wizards to mail who had intentions on going to Diagon Alley. They split everyone into seven groups, one for each day, to keep the crowds as small as possible. Needless to say when news traveled that Harry Potter was returning to school, many parents had allowed their children to return, so seven large groups would be protected by ministry aurors. The residents of Grimmauld Place got stuck on hump day, Wednesday. While some of the parents didn't like it, because it interfered with work, everyone else didn't mind too much.

Harry made his way downstairs for his breakfast. Remus looked at him coldly before offering him some coffee which he refused profusely.

"Now really Remus; you know I didn't like coffee the first time, and second of all it's not like she knew that it was Wormtail! So stop being so surly."

Remus' eyes narrowed before replying, "Sorry, Harry. I just really wanted to kick him or something."

He trailed off about various tortures he could've done, Harry only looked at the werewolf for a few seconds before feeling slightly off at the more gruesome things Remus had in mind and made a note of never to get on his bad side; transformed or not.

Of course, the day before their trip to Diagon Alley, their Hogwarts letters arrived. They had the news of becoming Head Boy and Girl in the letters for Harry and Hermione. Of course they already knew, so they acted surprised.

Hermione spent most of the afternoon scouring over books, making sure she was Head Girl material. A soft knock interrupted her and she looked up and noticed who did the knocking.

"Hey." Harry said cautiously, not really sure if she should interrupting Hermione while she was reading.

"Hey," she said brightly, "come, sit down."

Once Harry sat down, and after a brief silence, they both started talking at the same time, and subsequently offered the other to go first. Harry being his stubborn self, won with a casual remark of 'Ladies first'. Hermione didn't really know where to start, so she started with her favorite subject.

"You know that book, you let me read the night I came here?" she asked tentatively

He sighed, "Yes."

"Well, I've done some research and I think I've figured a way to stop it."

"Me too." Harry said

"Really? Well, I've found that love is the answer. You need someone you love to think about during times you feel… rebellious I suppose."

"That's fairly close to what I've found – but I'm sure you've got the gist of it."

"No, no! What's your theory?" she asked

"Nah, it doesn't matter." He replied

Hermione wanted to argue, but found she asked another question. "Who helps you the most, then?"

Harry smirked playfully, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Hermione threw her quill at him as he left the room.

"Harry! Get a move on mate! Mum is going to kill us if we take any longer!" Ron exclaimed

Harry was starting to get frantic he was running about the house gather bits and bobs of his. Of course he spent way more time than he would've liked getting Amy, who was large for obvious reasons safely into one of the cars. Then to top if off, Hedwig, for the first time Harry ever remembered was acting a bit oddly. He finally convinced her to fly to Hagrid with a note asking about her behavior.

The ministry had set up 10 shacks protected by anti-Muggle charms for students to Floo into. Each shack was heavily guarded by ministry aurors. It would also be the reason why Harry Potter missed another sorting. Of course anyone who owned a snake familiar was evil – so he was held back while everyone else went on the train.

Harry was hauled off to the ministry with Amy who had to be carried because she was much too slow digesting her latest meal. Harry was only released after Professor McGonagall let everyone know of her intentions of allowing Amy inhabit the school. Harry arrived late into the welcoming feast slightly edgy at the maltreatment of himself and Amy. Hedwig who seemed to sense Harry had gone through a rough evening was perched on his shoulder throughout the whole meal, squawking at anyone who she deemed unworthy. Unfortunately, Hedwig liked having her picture taken, and this allowed Colin Creevey many photos of a slightly irritable Harry and his very, beautiful (thank you very much) owl.

Unsurprisingly Slytherin house had the most students this year, followed by Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and that left Hufflepuff with the least amount of students. The recent articles in the Daily Prophet weren't lost on any of the students. Some scowled, some sneered and some were fawning over him. The bad boy image was attractive to some of the younger witches in the great hall.

As desert was finally served, Hermione relayed to Harry what prefects were doing what duties. He was slightly bored but did his best to pay attention. He yawned over-dramatically much to the amusement of Junior, who had his own fan club of the other seventh year Gryffindors. Hermione was also ecstatic to show Harry the whereabouts of their new common room. So when it came time to return to their dormitories the prefects led the younger students to their respective houses, and Hermione showed Harry their common room. Seventh floor about twenty feet from the portrait of the Fat Lady. Lady Violet guarded their entrance, and Harry chuckled at Hermione's password of 'Leather Bound'.

Two thirds of the trio had already sent he trio and they smiled at the shock on Harry's face. Junior was impressed, but he hadn't spent six years in the Gryffindor dorms - he had nothing to compare this to.

The room was a deep Gryffindor red, the fireplace was burning brightly. The room was shaped like a large hexagon. Three of the sides had stairs of three leading to three separate bedrooms, and the others led to a library, and a bathroom. The last side was of course occupied by the fireplace. The main room was adorned with a very comfortable set of furniture. The backs of the sofa, and couch had the Gryffindor lion, along with a table to do work by the fire.

Hermione directed him to through all the rooms, and when he finally saw his bedroom he was shocked. The bed was huge! His belongings already brought up and a very busy Dobby was muttering while sweeping through the room doing little tasks like putting away Harry's books in the library, and putting his clothes in the dresser, all the while magically labeling the drawers of where the different garments were stored. His Firebolt was in a display case on the wall, where he could grab it if he decided to play Quidditch.

Dobby finally noticed Harry and stopped what he was doing to say hello. Hermione frowned as Dobby slipped up and called Harry master, but Dobby finally remembered something he needed to ask.

"Mas-, Harry, Dobby was wondering, Winky be wanting a new master. She has nothing against Harry Potter, and wants to bond with a family and Dobby was wondering if Harry knew of anyone, who might was a house-elf?" Dobby asked

Harry thought for a moment and looked over at Ron who was examining his Firebolt in its case.

"Hey, Ron; do you think your mum would like a house-elf?" Harry asked

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed

Ron ignored Hermione, looked at Harry, and nodded. "Sure she would, there hasn't been much for her to do though, now that we're all at school, so she's been helping the Order a lot. Or what's left of it."

"Dobby, tell Winky she can bond with Ron."

"No, don't do that. Tell Winky to bond with dad. She can be bonded to the Weasley name instead. I wouldn't know what to do with an elf."

Hermione nodded approvingly at Ron's last comment, but still wasn't happy about another of her friends having a house-elf, but didn't argue.

Dobby smiled, "Dobby will do it. I will be back to put away Grangey's and Junior's things soon."

"No, you do—"Hermione started to argue, but stopped short as Dobby disappeared. She huffed and hurried to her room to put everything away herself.

Harry lounged around in his common room marveling in what was now to be his for the year. Professor McGonagall stopped by to meet Junior and to talk to Amy, through Harry of course.

"What did she eat, that she's so big?"

"Oh, some poor soul." Harry said vaguely

"Mr. Potter! This is not a joke!"

"Sorry, Professor; Do you recall the story of one Sirius Black being framed by one, Peter Pettigrew? Well, Peter Pettigrew is no longer a problem."

To say Professor McGonagall looked shocked was an understatement. Then she started to laugh lightly.

"I assume the idiot was eaten as a rat?" McGonagall's Irish accent rose above her otherwise calm accent, as she tutted.

"Probably, she wasn't that big the night before. I just wonder how he got into Grimmauld, unnoticed. Even as a rat, Dobby would've seen to it that it was chucked outside."

McGonagall and Harry engaged in other small talk, and Amy promised to not eat anyone else. She was easily convinced – she hated the mobility of such a large meal. As for Junior, McGonagall seemed to ease her demeanor towards him at his very nervous behavior towards her; however his previous encounter with the very stern headmistress had set him on the path of Head Boy-Hood behavior for his entire Hogwarts career.

"_No, you will not!" _Harry hissed angrily

Amy was convinced that Harry would have some horrible accident that would render him incapacitated, and wanted to follow him around the whole day. He otherwise would have let her, if it were not for her slip-up of telling him she was feeling ill. It wasn't really a slip-up, but now that she knew how Harry acted towards that sort of thing, she regarded it as one.

"Mate, are you coming, or what?" Ron yelled from the Head Suite portrait hole.

Harry walked out of the room, giving one last glare in Amy's direction and walked out of the room.

"Yes, Amy wants to follow me around all day. She's convinced something terrible is going to happen. I would let her, but she said she was feeling sick." Harry replied in a snappy tone

"Don't blow up at me, mate. Why not just take her to Hagrid?"

There was a bit of a pause. It was really stupid actually. Well, the idea was incredible, but why he hadn't thought of it was stupid. Hagrid was only the Care of Magical Creatures teacher; a snake should be no problem. Whether the creature was magical or not, so he quickly told Ron what a genius he was, to which rolled his eyes and called Harry thick.

Breakfast this morning went quick, and all the head of houses handed out student timetables. Hagrid was appointed the new Head of House for Gryffindor, an announcement which Harry missed yesterday, so he quickly congratulated Hagrid, and asked if he had time to look at Amy. He had no qualms and invited the trio down for some tea after their first class. Which happened to be Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Who's the new teacher?" Harry asked sitting down into a spot at the front of the class

"Mad-Eye Moody is back." Hermione whispered as said teacher walked into the room.

"Everyone stand!" He snapped

He flicked his wand and the desks piled messily on top of each other. He flicked his wand again and the room expanded. He was obviously a little angry, and his insouciant regard for the desks well being was obvious.

"Potter!" He snapped again, "Stand at the back of the class, everyone else off to one side."

Everyone stood there blinking, so with some more flicks people were moved forcefully, those who caught on quickly moved to the sides of the room.

"Back in the year of the Triwizard Tournament where I had an impostor he introduced the Unforgivable Curses. While I agree with introducing them to you, your teacher was a wanker."

Several people laughed, trying to cover it with a cough.

"What? Is there something funny with the word, wanker?" He pressed

"Wanker, Wanker, Wanker, Wanker, Wanker!" Moody yelled

Seamus outright laughed and dropped to the floor to his knees in laughter. Moody rolled his eyes at him and silenced him before sticking his hands to the wall.

"There, should you have any more problems standing, don't hesitate to tell me. Is there anyone else having Mr. Finnigan's difficulties?"

After no one spoke he started his class.

"This year, you know no doubt of the coming war. So, headmistress McGonagall thought it would be prudent if you knew how to duel. So, here I am to rectify the problems your bumbling former potions professor and that idiot Lockhart created."

Moody turned to Harry, and Harry bowed like usual. However, before he was even up Moody had fired a non-verbal spell and he was flat on his back.

"Potter, do I look like the type of person who fights fair, when I'm in danger?"

Harry got up rubbing his head, "You're not in danger. You're only dueling me."

Moody outright laughed, "Wand at the ready, Potter."

There were two shouts at the same time of the disarming spell and while both of their wands left their hand, Harry was launched off his feet, hitting the back of the classroom hard. Luckily enough his wand went in the same direction and he was on his feet wand in hand. A spell already fired at him, he ducked and fired the first spell that came to mind:

"Reducto!" Harry yelled

There were several gasps and Moody's desk blew to pieces. Moody seemed pleased and continued on with the duel.

Moody levitated several desks launching them at Harry. Thinking quickly Harry ran full tilt at Moody and dived out of the way as the desks following him were unable to stop and Moody had to dodge the oncoming desks that crashed into the wall.

Harry was back to his feet in a heartbeat and had fired _Incarerous_ and had Moody tied up, but Moody had already said _Finite Incantatem_ before the spell could take hold and he was also back on his feet.

The room suddenly shrank back to its original size piling everyone together. There was a brief pause before a startled cry of, "You're standing on my foot!"

Moody quickly repaired all the desks and his own and had everyone sit down. He went to take a drink of his flask, and noticed there was a hole in the bottom from the duel. He scowled.

"Nice duel, Potter. You're more far along than I expected. See me after class if you will."

Harry nodded and Moody continued on with the class with duel evasion tactics.

"I said it once, he's brilliant. Bloody brilliant!" He exclaimed

"Ron!" Hermione chided

Ron ignored Hermione and asked Harry what Moody wanted to talk to him about.

"He wants to give me private lessons on dueling. Just what I need." He said excitedly

"You'll have to give up the Quidditch Captaincy." Hermione said

"Since when am I the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" he exclaimed

"Welcoming feast announcement." Hermione replied giggling

"How many things did I miss at that bloody meal?"

Before Hermione could scold Harry, Ron had done a perfect imitation of her and they both laughed as she huffed and left for, what they both assumed, the library.

"So Ron, fancy being Quidditch captain?" Harry asked

Ron looked shocked at Harry. He nodded slowly before a huge smile crept onto his face. He then ran off yelling about something about strategies and booking the pitch for tryouts.

"_Guess that leaves me alone, for Hagrid's."_ He thought

Harry stumbled down to Hagrid's hut, with Amy following slowly behind. She refused Harry's help to be carried. Secretly he was happy, he barely could anymore, what with the added weight and how fast she was growing.

Harry knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut to Fang's mad barking and Hagrid's shuffling inside, and then he finally opened the door.

Harry smiled and explained where Ron and Hermione were. His face fell a little that they didn't come, but was very happy that Harry showed.

Hagrid had several funny looking objects on his table, and he took some muttering spells with the tip of his umbrella pointed at the objects before rolling it over Amy.

He muttered things like, "Oooh!" and "Ruddy brilliant!" which had Harry slightly worried but he let Hagrid continue fiddling.

"How much did ya pay for 'er?" Hagrid asked in awe

"Oh, about 250 galleons." Harry replied

"Really? Tha's it? I reckoned I could've gotten 2000 galleons for her. Being magical and all. Right powerful too, if not a little dark."

"Magical? The seller didn't say she was magical!"

"Well, it's possible it has to do with the cup she ate, or the silver. Though I doubt it, take a fair bit o' magic to do that!" He chuckled wildly, "No wonder she's growin' so quic'!"

He patted her on the head before continuing on with his excitement.

"I gave 'er a little somethin' – she'll probably want to be alone, I reckon. Be a bit nasty for 'er."

"What's going to happen?" Harry asked worriedly

"She's just going to throw up is all; it'll probably take her about a week to get to that stage. Would you like some tea?"

Amy indeed did want to be alone so she stayed around Hagrid's hut, surprisingly protecting the school chickens instead of eating them. Though Harry supposed she wouldn't want to be eating much of anything until she felt a little better.

Harry walked back to the school, where he had to endure a charms lesson and a grueling double period of potions, with none other than the Slytherins. They were learning how to make the Felix Felicis potion. Harry was very excited to learn to make it – however most of the potion ingredients were so rare, everyone had to group into groups of three and four. Harry had wanted to make this potion since last year it helped with the night of the attack on Hogwarts.

Before Harry even started to look at the ingredients Hermione's book was open a cauldron was up and had a small flame burning under it, while Hermione herself was busily getting ingredients from the Slughorn's store.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Hey everyone! Really sorry about the long update. Computer crashed, lost chapter eight, with my Firewhiskey website opening. Things were hectic – I'd also started a new project at work and that was taking lots of my time. Anyways, here it is after quite a wait, Chapter Eight.

Some say that Hogwarts is the safest place in the Wizarding World. Anyone who claimed that would have been very embarrassed by the smaller amount of students that had returned to the school.

Though there were quite a few first years, it was nothing compared to the previous years Harry had attended. He supposed that's why McGonagall had little qualms of allowing Junior to stay with him at the school. The lack of students also led to teachers having to teach fewer classes. Instead of having to teach two first year classes, they only had one; and that made most students a bit sour. The length of every class was now doubled what it used to be. The Headmistress had sympathy however, and she allowed a sustenance break halfway through each class.

So, now here was Harry on a break, looking for Junior. He thought this was a perfect opportunity to tutor him. Nobody knew Harry liked to teach, save Hermione and Ron and maybe a few others. Harry only recently had the inkling to become a Hogwarts Professor. Well, it wasn't so much an inkling as it was that he wanted very much to become a professor rather than an Auror.

Sure, as an Auror he was defending the Wizarding World, and by most people's opinions it was something he was good at. But teaching? Teaching allowed him to prepare other Wizarding World Aurors. Why be one Auror when you can prepare ten, fifteen, or even twenty?

Descending the stairs in the entrance hall, he spotted Junior. Normally spotting Junior conversing in the entrance hall was not unusual. Many of the first years of every house would talk with him. After all he had no house loyalty as of yet. Though Harry guessed he had Gryffindor as his favorite. Though he was biased, he thought Gryffindor was the best house there was. No, the unusual situation about Junior in the entrance hall was who he was conversing with. Harry didn't know much about this person. If you call actually call this… person… a person. Oh, who was he kidding? The Bloody Baron is a ghost and rarely talked to anyone! Even to those in Slytherin house. Yet, here he was laughing quite jovially at something Junior had said.

Harry was approaching the pair slowly when Junior spotted him and waved. The Baron merely turned his head and frowned. Harry didn't know.

"Hey, Harry! Have you met Sir Fearghas?"

Harry blanched. He _knew_, or rather, the Bloody Baron _told_ Junior his real name? Harry's mouth dropped slightly before regaining his composure.

"Sir Fearghas? You were a knight?"

What appeared to be a smirk on the ghost's face quickly changed to a frown.

"What? Did you think I carried this sword for decoration?" the ghost responded, clearly agitated.

Harry shifted from foot to foot trying not to look sheepish. The ghost responded with a grumble and a retort.

"Harry Potter, the one who wields Gryffindor's Sword, not knowing a knight when he sees one."

Harry wanted to ask if anyone, in fact, knew what a knight looked like. From his point of view no one had, indeed, clued in that the Bloody Baron was in fact a knight. Instead he ignored the comment about wielding Gryffindor's sword and rebuked, "At least I can still fight with a sword."

Harry didn't think he'd ever been scared of a ghost until that moment. The small smile on the Bloody Baron's face turned into a maniacal grin.

"Meet me in _the_ chamber at midnight," he said in a whisper, "and make sure you bring _your _sword."

Harry gulped. He did his best to hide it as the Bloody Baron drifted away.

Junior looked taken aback. Then he looked towards Harry with a sympathetic glance.

"So, err, was there a reason you were looking for me?" Junior asked

Harry was off in outer-space until Junior asked the question a little louder. He snapped his head rather quickly to Junior. For a moment Harry's mind was blank. It was still reeling with the possibilities of what might befall him tonight. He could back out of course, which would be the smart thing to do. He could honestly say he was lucky when he fought the Basilisk in second year. If at all possible to do, he had gotten the 'jump' on the large snake. He did not come away unscathed however. He sighed, snapping back into reality.

"Yes, I wanted to start teaching you some spells if you're up for it?"

Junior's eyes brightened visibly. Needless to say he was ecstatic. His expression went from very excited to very put out in a matter of seconds.

"I don't have a wand," he replied rather heavily

"Well, we'll just have to take a trip to see the headmistress, won't we? I'm sure she's got some way of getting a wand. You wonder how all the new first years got wands."

The trip to the headmistress' office was probably made in record time, or it seemed so for Harry. Harry could tell Junior was anxious about obtaining a wand or maybe the possibility he wouldn't be able to until next year. Either way, when he approached the gargoyle he was faced with the dilemma he was all too familiar with.

"Right," he started, "now what's the bloody password?"

"Why not just ask the gargoyle to let us in. You are head boy," Junior said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"It doesn't work, li—"

"Smart lad. The intelligence of the Head Boy must be diminishing," a coarse voice interrupted.

Harry, startled, looked at the gargoyle and glared.

"Well," Harry huffed, "would you mind letting us in to see the Headmistress?"

"Oh, I suppose," the gargoyle responded

With that the scratching of stone could be heard as the gargoyle moved, and the stairs turned in place to allow entrance. Harry chuckled as Junior still had the same expression the first time he went up this staircase. Harry heard a conversation in the office, so he knocked on the door a little harder than usual.

"Come in, Harry," McGonagall called

When he entered the office, he was quite surprised to see none other than Percy Weasley. McGonagall's frown turned into a smile looking at Harry.

"I always wondered how Albus knew who was at the door. Now I know!" she said gleefully

Harry wasn't paying much attention, he had his eyes glued to Percy, who of course was looking at him with as much loathing as one could put into a mere stare. Percy turned toward McGonagall.

"Heed the warning, Headmistress. Scrimgeour is very adamant that you do."

He then proceeded to quickly sweep from the office. McGonagall sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She cocked her head in the direction of the door.

"He leaves me no choice," she said

"Sorry for interrupting professor," Harry said awkwardly

"No. No, it's fine. I'm rather glad you showed up. The conversation was about you."

McGonagall gestured for Harry and Junior to sit while she organized a large amount of parchments on her desk. She was mumbling about all the errands she had to run the next day and was reciting all the times she had to do them. She seemed to be on a strict schedule. He never realized how similar the headmistress and Hermione were. Both were very talented in Transfiguration and immensely organized. Harry watched in awe as she put each parchment in a specific pile before waxing the top corner to keep them together and putting the assortment of piles in a specific drawer.

"Now Potter, Albus would not have told you something like this. I know because he's kept things like this from you in the past." She paused and turned to his portrait.

"My apologies, Albus."

"Not to worry, Minerva," Dumbledore replied, smiling

Before continuing on, it seemed to Harry as if she was debating in telling him. She had, of course, already told him she was going to fill him in on something, and he prayed she wouldn't leave him in the dark now. He thought she was just about to claim that he needn't know when she continued.

"The ministry, no, rather _the_ _Minister_ says you're a danger to Hogwarts and the students and that I should remove you from the student body. Also, some contacts of the Order have informed me that the minister is trying to find a loophole that would return Junior to the orphanage, as he obviously doesn't believe you capable of having a ward."

Harry was shocked to say the least. The minister had gone too far.

_Unsafe to have in the castle, am I? _he thought angrily as he gripped the arm of the chair. Junior squeaked as he saw the arm Harry was squeezing start to smoke. Harry's hand started to feel a little hot, and he looked at his hands and then at the arm of the chair in surprise. It was sizzling with smoke simmering above it.

"Don't do anything rash, Potter." McGonagall said sternly, not fazed by the now sizzling chair.

Harry looked up. He may not have meant to, but he directed a scowl in McGonagall's direction.

"Oh, settle down. He may think it true, but need I remind you that more than half of the returning students' parents are only allowing them to return because of the fact that you're here? Now that I've gotten that out of the way, what did you need to see _me_ about?"

McGonagall's tactic seemed to work as Harry, for a few seconds, forgot about the Minister and remembered the reason he was here. It came back to him eventually, and he filed it away. He'd have to send a message to Scrimgeour.

"Junior needs a wand. With all the new students and with Ollivander missing, I was wondering who I could buy a wand for Junior from," Harry said

"Ollivander isn't missing, despite public belief. He's here. I brought him here before his store was attacked. While he lost his stock of wands, he's been making more from the supplies Hagrid has been gathering for him. Follow me, we'll get Junior a wand."

She stood and pointed to an ornate door behind her. Harry wasn't sure whether or not that door was there the last time he was here or if it had been there the last time Dumbledore occupied the office. Shrugging it off, he walked through the door. The room looked exactly like that of Ollivander's shop in Diagon Alley. The ladder that helped reach higher wands was sliding back and forth along the shelves even before the door was open. The ladder's occupant: Ollivander himself. Ollivander was readily writing notes on parchment about every wand in his new stock.

"Ognatius?" McGonagall called

Ollivander turned around, and his eyes went wide at seeing Harry again. He descended the stairs and approached them quickly.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, wonderful to see you again! Is your wand causing you any problems?" he asked

"No, sir. I'm here to buy Junior a wand," he replied

Ollivander looked critically at Junior who shrank back a little.

"Minerva, would you mind fetching that ruddy hat?" he asked

McGonagall chuckled and left the room to obtain the sorting hat.

"Hat?" Harry asked

"Yes! The blasted sorting hat! Never did like him. He said some rather rude remarks to me when I was sorted. Now that I've lost my shop I don't have any tools to determine which wand is most likely to select which witch or wizard. Normally that would've taken hours based on the research I've conducted over the century but with the sorting hat, well he tells me everything I need to know."

"And you're upset about that?" Harry asked

"Well, you would be too! The bloody thing's a ruddy menace! Ah! Here we are."

McGonagall brought a stool along with the sorting hat.

"Now, Junior, due to tradition the first time anyone wears the sorting hat, they are sorted. So you'll know what house you will be in now for next year."

Junior nodded his head excitedly. He wanted to be sorted the second he saw the hat shout the house of the first sorted student. He'd of course heard all of the qualities of the houses, and while he did think of himself rather brave, he didn't think he'd be a Gryffindor. He sat on the stool, and McGonagall put the hat on his head.

"Hmmm," the hat muttered, "well this is a bit rare. I haven't seen this in quite a long time, young man. No matter!"

Despite there only being three people in the room wanting to know what house Junior was to be sorted in, the hat shouted clearly, "SLYTHERIN!"

Ollivander quickly snatched the hat off Junior's head and put the hat on his own head while shuffling through wands. But Harry didn't pay too much attention; he was smiling at Junior. Junior, on the other hand, wasn't entirely thrilled.

"Bother. I was hoping for Gryffindor," he said morosely

Harry started to laugh, "Why? Slytherin is a fine house."

"Didn't Voldemort come from Slytherin?" he asked

"Well, yes, but just because he did doesn't mean you'll be anything like him," Harry replied

"You'll most likely be a better student in Arithmancy than he ever was." McGonagall also chimed in, "He wasn't one for Arithmancy. You see, numbers are a muggle thing." She rolled her eyes as Junior smiled.

By this time, Ollivander had only two wands for Junior to choose from. Or rather, he had gotten two wands to choose Junior. Junior stood, and Ollivander replaced the hat on the stool with a jibe of, "Ruddy menace."

"Can you believe the nerve of that hat? Had the gall to tell me I couldn't do my job properly!" He huffed, "'Oh, its quite obvious what type of wand he needs!'" he mimicked rather angrily

He placed the first wand in Junior's hand, and Harry told him to give it a wave. The bookshelf off to the side then lost its contents. Junior's eyes grew wide. Ollivander frowned, snatched the wand, and placed the other in his hand. Harry nudged him, and as he gave a hesitant wave, trying to somehow mitigate the result, a calm wind passed through the close vicinity of where Junior was standing.

"Damn!" Ollivander yelled, "The mangy thing was right again! He has yet to get one wrong!"

Ollivander huffed angrily before saying, "One foot, yew, unicorn hair. Rather flimsy and perfect for charms work."

Harry was flabbergasted. The wand was huge! And Junior? Junior was well – not.

"'Oh, it's quite obvious that wand is perfect for him. He wants to prove himself so much. He hates his stature! A foot long wand is perfect for him!'" he mimicked angrily again

Ollivander walked swiftly to the shelves to replace the first wand to its original place. He then proceeded to clean up the mess Junior had created.

"How much do I owe you, Mr. Ollivander?" Harry asked

"Oh! Not to worry, I'm on a Hogwarts salary until I get my shop back," he replied

McGonagall led Harry and Junior out of the room back into the office and bid them off. Harry had to return to classes, much to his disdain, and Junior wanted to tell Sir Fearghas where he'd been sorted. No doubt the ghost would be thrilled. Harry wondered if he'd known all along.

As Harry separated from Junior, he set off at a brisk walk to the Gryffindor dormitories to pick up Ron like they had planned after last class and then get his books from the Heads' suite. Saying the password to The Fat Lady, Harry continued on his way to his dormitory. Harry, not expecting to see anyone in the dorm with Ron so close to class time, went in quickly but was stopped short when he heard a yelp.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, "Bloody hell, mate! You scared the dragon in me!"

Harry stood wide-eyed. Ron, noticing where his eyes were looking, flushed crimson. For a moment both of them were silent before Harry snapped out of his stupor.

"Lavender, I suggest you leave before someone catches you up here," he paused, "other than me of course," he added

Lavender nodded mutely and left rather quickly. After she'd closed the door, Harry looked towards Ron.

"Get your charms stuff. You're lucky I came in. If you'd have skipped charms I'd have been forced to give you a detention. That isn't exactly something I want to do." Harry's voice was stern, and Ron didn't want to test him. He quickly gathered his books.

"You'd really give me a detention?" Ron asked warily as they descended the stairs.

"Ron," Harry sighed, "If I didn't, I could risk losing the badge. While it's not that important to me, I've been told it's the reason why many of the students have returned to Hogwarts. So the answer is yes," Harry replied, stretching the truth a little.

They left the Gryffindor dormitory in silence and headed for the Heads' suite so Harry could pick up his own books. They arrived at charms class with maybe half a minute to spare. If they'd have asked Hermione, who they sat beside, she'd have told them they had exactly eighteen seconds before they were officially late.

With the invisibility cloak covering him, Harry left the Heads' suite. Having to play the charade of going to sleep, Harry had to wait until after Hermione had gone to bed to leave for the chamber. As it is, he was late. As he entered the bathroom, he quickly swept the secluded lavatory with his eyes for Myrtle. Not seeing her, he hissed in Parseltongue which opened the entranceway. He was hoping there'd be a cleaner way to get into the chamber. He didn't want to get his invisibility cloak dirty.

"_I wish there were stairs." _Harry hissed

The long slide then produced stairs along the middle. While the top was very steep, it evened out about ten steps in. He made his way to the main room of the chamber where the Bloody Baron was waiting.

"You're late!" he barked

"I had to leave without getting noticed. Unlike you, I have people who watch me," Harry snapped

The ghost huffed. "Well? What're you waiting for! Call your sword!"

Harry, who had completely forgotten about Gryffindor's sword asked "What do you mean call?"

The Baron's eyes narrowed. "Have you not heard of the fables of Godric Gryffindor?"

Harry shuffled his feet. This was one of the main reasons he hated growing up with the Dursleys. He didn't have any historical knowledge of the Wizarding World. That and he never paid attention in Binn's class.

"Raise your arm, boy! Call the sword to you!" he urged

Feeling rather stupid, Harry raised his wand arm and said, "I call Gryffindor's sword."

The sword instantly appeared in Harry's hands.

"As I suspected. And heir most likely." The Bloody Baron harrumphed.

Harry looked towards the Baron. "Did you say heir?" he asked

"Well, it's not like anyone else could've actually called the sword. Well, there has been the rare case. But I doubt it in your case. Now! On guard!"

Clearly not expecting to be attacked so soon after receiving the sword, the ghostly sword of the Bloody Baron, slashed his shoulder. It did not cut his flesh but left a burning sensation along his skin. Harry's instincts then kicked in as he used what little swordsmanship he had. The Baron had dodged just about every swipe he'd made. If he couldn't dodge he blocked with ease. The white marks on Harry's skin disappeared after several seconds, but not before they burned his flesh and left the skin raw. The Baron seemed to grow tired of the fight and slashed his sword across Harry's neck.

Harry fell to his knees clutching his neck. He couldn't breathe, but after several seconds the mark from the sword around his neck cleared and his breathing returned. Gasping for breath Harry raised his head. The Bloody Baron was nowhere to be seen.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the long wait guys. It's not as long, but I thought I'd let you guys know I'm still alive wave**

Waking up in the morning after his duel was excruciating. He supposed the pain he went through last night's duel was ignored due to adrenaline. What he wouldn't give for a bit of excitement and adrenaline right now.

Having just got out the shower he looked in the mirror and saw the marks left from the duel. Where he had been sliced by the ghostly sword of Sir Fearghas had left his skin raw. It seemed instead of cuts scabbing over he had his skin bubbling over like a sun burn. To say the least it hurt like a bitch.

Donning a towel he went into his Head Boy chambers and got dressed. It was Saturday morning, of course, and school robes were not mandatory. He headed out into the main room of the Head's chamber and promptly heard a fork clang.

"What in the world happened to your neck?" Hermione asked

"Nothing." Harry replied as he shook his head. However the action made him hiss as the movement aggravated the burn like wounds on his neck.

"It's not 'nothing'!" Hermione said indignantly

She then promptly called Dobby whom she ordered to get her Murtlap Essence.

"Sit!" She exclaimed pointing to the couch. She then proceeded to go to her adjoined bathroom.

Dobby returned with the Murtlap Essence and placed it in Hermione's hands who had returned with a cloth that she set into the dish.

"Take off your shirt." She said

"Why?" Harry asked, "It's just my neck." Harry felt his face heat.

"Because I don't want to get your shirt wet!" She replied

Sighing Harry took off his shirt to reveal similar marks on his chest. Hermione gasped and quickly started looking him over, revealing marks on his back as well. Before Hermione could ask what happened Harry said, "A ghost did it."

Hermione frowned, "How?" she asked while she applied the cloth to the marks on his chest.

Harry voiced his approval, eyes closed, with a deep sigh of relief and replied, "Sword."

"A ghost's sword, did this to you?" She asked unbelievingly

"No. A ghost wielding a sword did this to me." He replied simply

"Harry," Hermione patronized, "ghosts can't wield swords."

"Mmm," Harry moaned under her ministrations, "tell him that."

Then there was a knock on the door and Ron walked in. His jaw dropped looking at the scene in front of him.

"Uhh," Ron mumbled, "I'll come back later."

"Ron! Wait!" Hermione exclaimed, "It's not what it looks like. Come see for yourself."

Ron warily walked over to the couch. Hermione situated herself in a more properly way and pointed at Harry's chest.

"Blimey, Harry! What did this?" Ron asked.

"A ghost wielding a sword apparently," Hermione replied thoroughly unconvinced.

"What ghost mate?" Ron asked.

"Sir Fearghas." Harry replied.

At Ron's blank look Harry added, "That's Bloody Baron to you."

"What possessed you to have a duel with The Bloody Baron, of all ghosts?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Surely you had a reason!"

Hermione huffed and finally Harry snapped.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, that I just don't want to fill you in? Maybe I knew you'd act like you are now and I just didn't want to deal with it?" Harry asked voice rising

"Fine!" She snapped.

With that she gathered her books and left the room.

Harry felt horrible. He felt even more horrible for turning down Junior when he'd asked for a quick lesson using the lame reason of 'not being in the mood'. Harry had of course resigned himself to his bad day. But then his bad day turned into a bad weekend when he couldn't find Hermione to apologize. He decided he would just wait in the Head's dormitory until she came back.

As he was walking through the painting to the Head's Suite, Ron bolted down the hallway.

"Harry!" Ron yelled.

Harry turned to see Ron and just when Harry thought his day couldn't get worse he saw the worried look on Ron's face.

"Harry! They took her! They're probably torturing her! We have to save her!" Ron yelled franticly

"Ron! Slow down, and take a deep breath. Now, who took who?" Harry asked

"It's Hermione! They kidnapped her! V-v bloody hell. Voldemort kidnapped her."

All color in Harry's face drained. "Voldemort as in Voldemort, or Voldemort as in Death Eaters doing his bidding?"

"I don't know."

"Does anyone know you came to find me, Ron?" Harry asked as he stepped into the Head's Suite.

He started to gather things he thought he'd need. Marauder's Map, to get out of the castle. Invisibility cloak, and for good measure he checked to see if his wand was still securely in place in his pocket.

"You're going to look for her, aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Of course."

Ron for some unknown reason sized Harry up. He looked to be calculating things in his mind

"I'm coming with." Ron stated.

"I wouldn't expect any less."

Once they had retrieved their brooms they both got out of the castle with the aid of the Marauder's Map. If both of them were to be honest with themselves, they probably both knew that McGonagall knew what they were up to.

"Harry, where do we start first?" Ron asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know!? Oh well that's just bloody brilliant then!"

"I'm sorry, Ron. I don't do this often! I don't have a clue as to what to do. That would be Hermione's department." Harry spat.

"Well you mucked that over didn't you?! Just couldn't keep your temper and your mouth in check, couldn't you?"

Ron knew he'd hurt Harry with that comment. But he also knew that it was exactly what Harry needed.

"Ron, you're just going to slow me down. Go back to the castle." Harry growled out

Ron not even bothering to try to keep up with Harry's Firebolt turned back to the castle. He only hoped what he'd sparked was enough.

Harry entered the Hog's Head with the hood of his robe up. Quietly chastising himself he ripped the Gryffindor patch off the robe and put it in his pocket.

He really didn't know where he was going to start looking. However, the bartender did.

"You there!" the bartender pointed directly at Harry.

For a second Harry thought by some sick twist of fate he'd been caught.

"Go to the back and grab me another barrel of ale!" Nobody seemed to notice the wink he sent his way.

With a shake of his head and an encouraging gesture Harry went to the back of the building. The bartender must've known who he was. Because what he found behind the Hog's Head is exactly what he needed: two Death Eaters with big mouths.

"They've got her in that new warehouse." One said gleefully

"I can't wait to have a go at her! Potter will get a nice little surprise when we return her body to him." The other said with a maniacal grin.

Harry growled. Grabbing his wand he shouted two quick spells of "_Stupefy_" and "_Incarcerous"_. Stunning and tying the Death Eater up before he knew what was coming.

Harry then extended his hand in the direction of the other Death Eater and slashed it violently and the Death Eater slammed heavily into the back of the building.

"Where is she!?" He yelled furiously

"I d-d-don't know who you're talking about!"

Harry growled again and his eyes flashed. He extended his fingers and the man's body seemed to stretch and he yelled in agony.

"I'm going to ask one more time before I do something you're really going to scream over. Now, where is she?" He said the last part very calmly.

"They've got her held at a new warehouse. The only way to it fast enough is by Floo. But only someone with the Dark Mark can get in the warehouse." The Death Eater seemed very happy by this last statement.

"You're a fool. Hermione is in there, and she doesn't have the Dark Mark."

"So you think." He smirked.

Harry extended his fingers as far as they could go and the man screamed in agony. He then proceeded to smash the Death Eater repeatedly on the wall. Harry eventually whittled the exact location from the man.

"I can Apparate there."

"Hah!" The Death Eater yelled, "Half-way across the country? Not bloody likely."

It was now Harry's turn to smirk.

Knocking the second Death Eater unconscious he grabbed a barrel of ale and opened it pouring its contents on the Death Eaters. He then preceded to _Obliviate_them not caring if he damaged their minds.

When he arrived at his destination, wherever his destination was, he didn't expect to end up inside the warehouse itself.

Yet everything still seemed to be very quiet, as if nothing had happened. He could only assume he was _that_ good, or he'd been set up.

Harry decided he really didn't care, he needed Hermione and he had to get out.

The room he arrived in had boxes filled with things he really didn't care to acknowledge. He peeked through the doorway noticing three doors being guarded by one Death Eater each.

He'd check each room. Silently casting he levitated the two farthest Death Eaters into each other stunning both of them for a few seconds. While they were slowly getting up he incapacitated the third. Blood seeping from where his head had hit the concrete floor.

He silenced the remaining Death Eaters and tied them up with two quick murmurs of '_Incarcerous_'. Stunning them now they were out of the way he dragged all three into the room he'd arrived in and locked it.

Opening the first door he could hear many voices. Most of them were softly crying. What he saw in the room shocked him to his very core.

House Elves. At least two dozen that looked in rough shape.

"Who're you!?" one squeaked.

"I'm Harry Potter."

They all gasped. "Are you here to save us?" another spoke up.

"I'll be honest that wasn't my original plan, but now that I know you're here I've dispatched of your guards. You're free to go. I'm sure if you head to Hogwarts the Headmistress would be happy to look after you."

They all looked at him with eyes of adoration and Harry silently cursed. Not more Dobbys!

They all left the room with magic that had kept them captive and they all left with one pop after another.

Heading to the next door and opening it, he was very relieved to see Hermione.

"Harry!?" she sobbed. "Prove to me that you're you!"

"Uhm, I'm sorry for snapping at you when you on Saturday?"

Hermione let out another sob and ran towards Harry flinging her arms around his neck.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now." Harry whispered.

"Harry, it was horrible! I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop it!" She cried

She then showed Harry her forearm where the Dark Mark was seen clearly. The black color alone made Harry's skin curl.

"Shh, Hermione. It's alright. We'll get rid of it."

"It's impossible Harry!"

"That's what they said about surviving The Killing Curse too. Now, where's your wand?" Harry asked

"One of the guards took it."

Grasping her hand Harry led them both to the room he'd arrived in, found Hermione's wand on one of the guards, very happy it wasn't broken.

"Hold on." Harry said

Hermione hugged herself to Harry. With a resounding crack Harry apparated.

Minerva McGonagall was having her first real test as a Headmistress. A student had been taken right from her school. _Her school!_

Apparently someone had taken a student from the grounds. And not just any student, oh no, they took Hermione Granger.

Ron had run off to tell Harry no doubt. It was rather quick how it all happened. Every Headmistress or Headmaster was able to communicate a little with the school to protect its students. Albus, bless his soul, had always been able to get the school to let him know more than it should.

The school let her know Harry and Ron were leaving the castle. She resigned herself. She already knew they'd leave. But when Ron returned shortly thereafter, without Harry she had to admit she was scared that Harry had been hurt.

"Mr. Weasley, where's Harry?" She asked sternly.

"He sent me back." He said heavily.

"Sent you back from where?" She asked again.She did have to keep the impression she didn't know what they'd done.

"We went out to look for Hermione, and I got him angry. So he sent me back."

"And you just left him!?" She admonished, "You left him to fend for himself?"

"Of course. Surely you've noticed how much of a force he is when he's angry? So I got the first obstacle out of the way. He'll do the rest."

The confidence in that statement didn't show on his face.

It was now the coming close to the ending of dinner with no word from either of her students. She had received at least two dozen house elves claiming Harry Potter had saved them! Just _what_ was that Harry Potter up to? Her stern demeanor began to falter when the castle informed her of a breach on the wards.

With a large crack that would send a few students to the Hospital Wing with damaged ear drums Harry Potter and Hermione Granger appeared in the Great Hall.

"It's also what they said about Apparating in Hogwarts." Harry said quietly


End file.
